


Dear god the cookies are doing it

by SleeplessBug



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: 1 is one shot and 33 is for headcanons!, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Please mind the rules, Request pages are page 1 and page 33
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 21,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: just drabbles, drop a request and I might write it, jut be sure to read the request page :)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 89





	1. Request/Rules :)

~1~ I'm not doing smut requests with any of the following cookies ~ Princess, Red Bean, Marshmallow, Birthday Cake, Dark Choco, Sea Fairy, Moonlight and Crescent Moon (Ace hc reasons)

~1a~ For child hcs reasons - Fig, Mala Sauce, Tiger Lily, Sandwich, Rollcake, Hero, Popping Candy, and Mango

~2~ I won't write smut of these ships; Advenberry, Peach/plum, Dino/Cinnamon, Pomegranate/General Jujube, General Jujube/Peach or Plum, Roguefort/Croissant, Croissant/Timekeeper

~3~ I'll write some kinks, but I have my limit

~4~ No kid cookies, of course

~5~ If I write your request, then I write it, don't expect me too though

~6~ If you request, maybe put in some sort of plot? I can manage don't get me wrong but,,,, plots nice,,,, especially when I don't have to make it up on the spot!

~7~ My discord is You know- Masks!#9203 so if you want to dm me to have your request be anonymous go ahead!

~8~ Ocxcanon ships? ocxcanon ships - Croissant/Clockwork/Surprise Pop, White Choco/Watermelon Margarita, Millennial Tree/Woodruff,


	2. Pitaya and Cotton Candy

"Hhhahhh~ F- fuck- P- Pitaya~!"

Pitaya glanced up from between Cottons legs, claws lightly digging into her thighs. His eye slit, things shifted, and he purred a little bit, digging his tongue deeper into her, tail wagging back and forth.

"I- Ah~ Fuuuck~!"

Cotton's back arched, she shut her eyes tightly, gripping the pillow her head was on tightly, if not for Pitayass grip on her thighs, she would be squeezing them around Pitaya's head.

Pitaya's tail started wagging as he pulled out from in between Cottons legs, grinning, licking his lips.

"You're captivating..."

Cotton let out a soft giggle, as Pitaya started to cuddle her.

"Well thank you-"

"And Gateau, but he'sss not here right now,"

"Where is Cakey, actually?"

"Shower, maybe,"


	3. Lilac and Alchemist

hc- Lilac can tlak via telepathy if they want too

\----

"Um... H- hey Lilac!"

Lilac glanced up from the wall, that they were staring at, because why not. Alchemist was only wearing a t-shirt and some underwear, her face was bright red. 

They gave her a curious look.

"I um... c- can you follow me? P- please?"

They nodded, following her upstairs to her room.

The two stood in silence for a moment, before Alchemist gulped.

"I um- I know I've said sorry like- five times at this point but I-"

Lilac moved forward and grabbed Alchemist by her shoulders, moving one of their hands to make Alchemist look up, shaking their head.

"..."

Alchemist gripped her shirt a little bit, looking away.

"Hhhh- sorry, I just- don't like biting people to uh.. feed,"

They sighed a little bit, pulling down their cloak a bit, placing a kiss against Alchemists cheek, purring a little bit. Alchemists face went bright red and she touched where they had kissed her.

"Ah-"

They went in for another kiss, this one on her neck, so she purred a little bit. They licked her neck before pulling away, placing a finger against her lips, smiling a bit.

Silence before Lilac brought up their hands.

[Stop apologizing, I'm not angry, It's okay]

"Ah..."

Alchemist put a hand on her lips, blinking. Lilac smiled and kissed her on the lips, hands tugging at her shirt. They stared at each other, the gave her a curious look.

[Want anything? Or can I go back to staring at the wall?]

"Um- or uh- st- stay? If you don't want to spend however long Yogurt takes staring at the wall-"

They tackled Alchemist, grinning.

[Tell me what you want]

"Ah! Uh-"

Alchemist's face went bright red and she covered her face.

"Y- you?"

[Of course, my honor to serve you]

"Oh my god shut up,"

~owo hhe timesiip~

"Ah~ Hhh!"

Lilac was pressed against Alchemist, they moved their hips back and forth very slowly, letting out a soft purr.

'So sensitive~'

"Sh- shut up! AH~! I- I told you this was my f- first time! Mmm~!"

'Exactly~'

"HAH!"

Lilac moved faster, snarling softly.

'You're wonderful'

"Th- thank you? Ah!"

Alchemist's body tensed and she let out a gasp, clinging to Lilac tighter, shoving her face into the crook of their neck.

'No problem, darling~'

"Shit! Oh my god why did you-"

'Relax, I can't get you pregnant unless I want too,'

Alchemist gave them an unconvinced stare.

'I have telepathy, and this is what you doubt?'

"... That's fair,"

Lilac pulled away, plopping them-self next to her, smiling, running a hand through their hair.

'Now come here, cuddles,'

"..... okay........."


	4. Pitaya and Gateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damnit i forgot this chapter exsited-

"O- oh! Hey Pitaya!"

Pitaya was looming over Gateau, who was laying on his bed, both of them were blushing. Pitayas tail flicked back and forth, placing his face against Gateaux neck, hands trailing down Gateaux body.

Gateau let out a soft chuckle.

"Uh- darling- what are you doing?"

"Looking at a pretty faccee,"

"Wh- HEY!"

Gateau placed a hand over his face, trying to hide the blush that had quickly formed from the compliment. Pitaya grinned and leaned in, kissing Gateau's neck.

"Adoring the beautiful price of art below me~"

"Oh my god what did I do,"

"Insult yourself,"

"Hey!"

Pitaya grinned and licked Gateaux next, rubbing his thighs, purring.

"mm~"

"You're a treasure~ I could hold you like this forever~"

Gateau let out a soft giggle, leaning into Pitaya's touch.

"Prove it~"

Pitaya growled softly and kissed Gateau.

"Gladly~"


	5. Rose and Raspberry Mousse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can rip top Rose out of my cold dead hands  
> Requested by UwU

Raspberry Mousse took a deep breath, slowly inching himself away from the rest of the party, trying hard to keep his eyes off Rose. His face was red.

"Bro?"

He looked at Ink, who looked like they didn't want to be here as well.

"Yeah?"

"Um... Mother said if I got you to talk to Rose I could go..."

They looked so uncomfortable, Mousse let out a sigh, patting their shoulder.

"Okay, I'll uh- I'll try- I guess,"

"Thank you..."

Ink went back to where they had been standing the whole time (Just barely out of view behind one of the rose bushes) Mousse slowly looked up at the stage, feeling his heart start beating out of his own chest with no shame. He sighed, glancing around, trying to calm down his heart before he took one for the team-

Time must had passed by quickly, because soon enough he heard Roses voice in front of him, and he quickly jumped, snapping out of his daze.

"Why hello there darling,"

"Ah- Bonjour-"

He didn't look over, but he could hear Ink letting out a cheer before running off, he soflty chuckled, glancing over to Ink, who was sprinting away from the party as fast as they could. Rose let out a soft chuckle and took a step closer to Mousse.

"I'm assuming they asked you to talk to me?"

"Uh- our mother said they could leave if I did,"

Rose smiled softly, running a hand up Mousses arm.

"So, if I heard correctly, this party is to celebrate you getting a promotion? What was it- guard captain?"

"Uh- yeah!"

Her hand ended up under Mousses chin, drawing him in close.

"Well, congratulations~"

She pulled him in for a kiss, it lasted for a few seconds before they separated, and she grabbed his arm, smiling at him. He blinked for a few seconds, covering his mouth with his free arm.

"O- oh- uh,"

He coughed as Rose giggled, locking their arms together.

"Come here, lets get away from the crowd- if you want to, of course,"

The grin on her face spelled her intentions out loud and clear, Mousse nodded.

"Uh- y- yeah- yeah let's go,"

So they left, to be alone.

~>:3~

Mousse was pressed up against the nearest thing that could be called a wall, his pants discarded elsewhere, Rose pressed against him, kissing his neck.

"Ah..."

Her hand rubbed Mousse through his boxer, she was clearly enjoying making him squirm.

"Mm~"

She placed one last kiss against his neck before slipping off his boxers, pressing her body against his. Mousse let out a soft gasp as Rose put his dick inside of her, keeping eye contact.

"Ah~!"

"Mmm, so sensitive~"

"Sh- shut up- AH!"

Rose moved her hips, letting out a small purr, watching Mousses face, grinning.

"F- ah~! Shit- hnng-"

"Daw~? mm- already?"

"Sh- shut up! GYAH~!"

Rose pulled him out of her, letting his cum hit her leg, before putting him back in, he gave her a surprised expression.

"What? You think I'm not going to enjoy myself too?"

"... That's fair,"

So they kept going.


	6. Werewolf and Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is more vampire bullshit cause I wanted to write kinky vampire bullshit  
> Requested by Cinawolf

"Jesus- are you drunk?"

Werewolf was stuck between the wall and Vampire, who was grinning.

"Always,"

Werewolf sighed, and moved his weird fluffy scarf thing out of the way, Vampire quickly started to kiss and lick Werewolf's neck. Hands gripping the taller mans shoulder. 

"Ugh- j- just get it over with,"

Vampires fangs sliced easily through Werewolf's neck, making him gasp and close his eyes tight.

"Ah- shit,"

He bit his lip, feeling very warm all the sudden as Vampire drank his blood.

"Ahh, ah- fuck- hhm~"

Vampire pulled away and wiped his mouth, giving werewolf a curious look.

"What was that-"

"N- nothing- ugh- you done-"

"Mhm!"

"C- Cool- uh- b- bye-"

Werewolf ran away as fast as he could, leaving Vampire to stare at him as he did.

"Huh, he must have like that,"


	7. Fire Spirit and Wind Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Newgirl22
> 
> You ever just *makes a new au out of thin air* PARKOUR

"I do NOT need a bodyguard! I'm not a baby!"

"Fire Ssspirit,"

Pitaya crossed his arms, giving the prince an annoyed expression.

"I don't like thiss ethier, consssidering who hiss masster isss BUT your mother sssaid ssso, SSSSO HERE WE ARE!"

Pitaya sighed and patted Fire Spirits head.

"I'll tell him your dressed, but your shirt on,"

"UGH!"

"YOUR ACTUAL SHIRT!"

"UUUGGGHHHH!"

Fire Spirit put on his actual shirt and huffed, waiting for the so called body gourd to come in.

"He'ssss in there, headsss up, he'sss an asssshole,"

"Noted,"

The voice was soft, making Fire Spirits ears twitch. He expected someone who sounded like an asshole (Based on all his previous body guards)

The door opened and the body guard walked in, Fire Spirit could tell his tail had started wagging. He was really green, REALLY green, a mask covered his mouth, he had a jewel stuck over one of his eyes. Fire Spirit glanced at Pitaya, who gave the two a thumbs up before closing the door and running away. The two stared at each other.

"Uh- h- hi?"

Fire Spirit tried to break the silence, the other blinked.

"... Hello,"

He was quiet and looking around Fire Spirits room.

"Uh... w- whats your name?"

"... Wind Archer,"

"Oh! That's a nice name- I uh- I'm guessing you already know my name- ehehe-"

"Fire Spirit?"

Fire Spirit nodded, and the two went quiet again.

"Uh- You wanna take a walk- I can uh- I can show you around!"

Wind Archer just nodded, and Fire Spirit took a shot in the air and grabbed his hand.

"O- okay! Uh- F- follow me-"

Wind Archer did, not seeming to question the prince grabbing his hand, or that he was blushing like a fire hydrant (No pun intended) He did raise an eyebrow at being led out the window.

"I uh- know its an odd choice b- but uh- d- do you want to meet the horses? They're kind of assholey-"

"More than you've appeared to be?"

"Wh- HEY! Er- well- yeah b- but uh-"

Fire Spirit coughed, and the two made their way down to the horses stable, at which on of them immediately spat fire at the two, a small gust of wind blew by and knocked the fire off course, Wind Archer also glared at the horse.

"Yeah- assholes- uh- where do you want to know?"

Wind Archer stared for a moment, even under his face mask, Fire Spirit could tell he had started blushing.

"... Somewhere alone?"

Fire Spirit's face went even more red, and he nodded.

"Uh- y- yeah! T- this way!"

~:)~

"Uh- not many people come here- so uh- y- yeah,"

He rubbed the back of his head and watched as Wind Archer wordlessly grabbed his other arm, shaking his head.

"Uh-"

"I'm going to be honest, I wasn't sent here to 'protect' you or whatever, but, I don't feel like doing why I was sent here,"

He pulled down his face mask and yanked Fire Spirit towards him, kissing him for a solid minute before pulling away.

"So, let's just get this over with, prince~"

"Hooo my god yes,"

They kissed again, and fell to the ground.

~>:3~

"So- Ah~! Uh- Wh- Whah~ What was your uh- reason for co- c- AH!"

Fire Spirit was pressed against the ground, Wind Archers face shoved into the crook of his neck.

"Mm~ Well it wouldn't have ended well for you, I can say that~ Princey~"

"What- AH!~!"

Fire Spirits body twitched as he came, he heard Wind Archer let out a dark chuckle.

"Already? You know- m- for someone whose apparently screwed half this castle, I thought you could have held out a little longer~"

Fire Spirit opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it again as Wind Archer pulled himself closer.

"Ah~ Whatever,"

He kissed Fire Spirits ear, and then nibbled on it.

"I guess I can see how many times I can get you to cum, eh?"

"Y- yeah~! I guess you c- c- can- AH!"

Wind Archer hummed a bit, before going back to half-driving Fire Spirit into the ground.

~Vibrates in the shape of rat~

"AH! Gah~ Shit- ah..."

"Mm- Ah~!"

Wind Archer faltered his thrusting for a second, before pulling out, watching Fire Spirit flop onto the ground, panting heavily.

"Ahhhhh........."

Fire Spirit laid on his stomach for a few seconds, before pushing himself up onto his knees, looking over at Wind Archer, who was putting back on his face mask. The two sat in silence, before Wind Archer wordlessly bent over and yanked Fire Spirit onto his lap.

"You took that well~"

"Thank you?"

"Mhm,"

He stood up whilst carrying Fire Spirit.

"Now, is there anyway to get to your room unseen? Pitaya is the only idiot in this castle who wouldn't be able to tell why I'm here,"

"Probably the stables, only like one person goes there,"

"Okay,"


	8. Gateau and Pitaya and Cotton Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? I made a new smut book on Wattpad

"Ah~..."

Gateau kept his eyes closed, mostly because he was blindfolded.

He could feel- well- he couldn't tell if it was Pitaya or Candy, but someone was kissing his neck. And someone else was sucking him off.

"AH~!"

The pair of fangs that entered his neck confirmed who was where, Pitaya gripped his shoulders, leaning him down so he was laying, kissing him.

"GYAH~! Sh- shit!"

Candy swallowed his cum and pulled away, climbing up onto his waist, pulling off the blindfold.

"Hah..."

"Did you like that, sweetie?"

"Y-yeah,"

The three chuckled, and then Candy looked at Pitaya.

"Now~"

"Ah- me?"

Candy launched off Gateau and attempted to tackle Pitaya down.

"C'mon~ You're the only one who hasn't had any fun~ Pleeeaassse~?"

Pitaya stared at Candy, who had her hands on his chest, Gateau watched Pitayas pupils shift, and his tail flick left. He heard him purr, Candy saw all that too, she glanced behind to Gateau, and winked.

~You ever just *fucks a dragon*~

"AH~!"

Candy was being piledrived into the bed, Gateau was sitting on the bed, sort of watching the two.

"Fuck~! Ah~ P- Pitaya~! GAH~"

"Hhah, I keep forgetting how good you feel~ And you, Gateau,"

"... Th... thank you?"

Pitaya gave a thumbs up, and went back to screwing Candy. He dragged her hips as close as he could, letting out a thick growl.

"AH~! SHit! Ah~ Oh Pitaya~!"

"Candy don't- I know that look,"

"Whhaaaat~!?"

Gateau gave Candy a look, in which she just giggled.

"Fiinnnne I'll hold off while your here,"

"Thank you,"

Pitaya looked between the two with a confused expression.

"Don't worry about buddy,"

"..."

"Just uh- keep going,"

"... Okay,"

And Pitaya went back at it.

"Ah! Mmm~! "

Pitaya was making weird growling noises as he drew closer.

"Can I cum inssside of you?"

"Ah~! Y- yes! Fuck- AH~!"

Pitaya pushed himself in as far as he could go as he cam, watching Candy tense as she came down from her own orgasm.

"Ah~ Ah..."

"... Did that feel good?"

"Yeah~ That felt great, sweetie~"

Pitayas tail started wagging rapid fire, and he grinned a little bit.

"Oh uh- ehehe-"

Gateau slowly got off the bed, face bright red.

"I'm uh- gonna go get some water?"

"Take your meds! And make sure your brother takes his!"

"Those too,"


	9. Fire Spirit and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god they were both tops  
> requested by little bean

"You know, you are realllly pushing the limit here,"

"Why darling what do you mean~?"

Fire Spirit gave Rose a look, her hips rocking against his crotch, she grinned at him.

"Hey there darling, you lost~"

"Hey! I can't dance you know that!"

"Exactly~"

Rose winked and moved a hand down, unzipping whatever the fuck Fire Spirit is wearing, rubbing his cock, keeping her eyes locked on him.

"My my~ You aren't even fully hard and your already quit big, hmm~?"

"Why thank you~"

The two chuckled a bit.

Once Fire Spirit was fully erect, Rose pressed him against her pussy, Fire Spirit let out a soft grunt, hands struggling against his restraints.

"Ah~ Shit- mm,"

"Ehehe~ I havn't even gotten it in yet~"

"Ah shut up you sexy asshole,"

Rose winked, before pushing him inside of her, letting out a thick purr moan noise.

"Ahhh~ So big- Mmmm~"

"And your so tight~"

"Ah~ Mmmm~!"

Fire Spirit bucked his hips up into Rose, causing her to let out a moan, and then giggle.

"What? Already? You know, for a legendary, You'd think you could last a little bit longer, darling~"

"Ah shut up~ You just feel good~ Hah~"

Rose giggled, then closed her eyes, and focused on what she was doing.

"Mmm~ You certainly know how to make a girl feel good huh? Ah~"

"Indeed I do, baby,"

Rose let out a soft giggle, before letting out a long drawn moan as Fire Spirit cam inside of her. Reaching her own orgasm a few moments later.

The two sat in silence for a moment, before they both giggled and Rose stood up, helping Fire Spirit zip up whatever the fuck he's wearing.

"Well, that was nice hmm?"

"Oh, that was wonderful~"

And they laugh or make out or something idk I'm just the one writing this.


	10. Rose and Raspberry Mousse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cinawolf requested for a part two of the last one but idk if you can consider this a part two

"Heyyy, Mousse~"

Mousse looked out from his closet, to see Rose sitting on his window seal, grinning.

"How?"

"Irrelevant, help a girl down hmm?"

Mousse sighed, pulled on a pair of pants and walked over to the window, catching Rose as she jumped down from the window seal.

"Thank you dear~"

"Yeah, sure, what- why are you here?"

Mousse kept his voice quiet, nervously glancing at his door, Rose giggled a little bit, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What? I can't visit you?"

"Well- you can- but my parents are right down the hall,"

"Oh relax sweetie, I'll stay quiet, okay?"

"... finnneeeee,"

Rose giggled as Mousse plopped her onto his bed and walked back to his closet.

"Soo, what are you doing?"

"Getting changed,"

He walked back out with his pajamas on and walked over to his bed, plopping onto it as well.

Rose quickly rolled over to sit on Mousses lap, grinning, Mousse stared at her for a moment, face growing a little red.

"You'll stay quiet?"

"Yes deary, and if not, you can always kiss me~"

Mousse let out a quiet chuckle, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, lets get this on,"

"Gladly~"

~gdfhhgj~

"Mm~!"

"Ah~ Shit- Rose- ah~!"

Rose and Mousses clothes were discarded all over the room, Rose was on top of him, bucking her hips back and forth, both of the two were moaning as quietly as they could. Mousse had a hand over his mouth, twitching his hips up a little bit every now and then. 

"Hh- shit- Rose- ah~ I'm- HH~!"

Rose pressed her hands against Mousses shoulders, watching him squirm as he drew closer to cumming. She quickly leaned in and kissed Mousse as he let out a louder moan, she brought down her hips just as he bucked them up again.

"Mmph!~! AH~!"

Rose slapped a hand over her mouth as a failed attempt to muffle her half-scream, Mousse was only slightly more successful with muffling himself. 

The two sat in panting silence for a few moments, before Rose moved off Mousse, laying down next to him.

"Ahem,"

"Wanna hope you don't get pregnant and just not talk about that?"

"As per usual? Sure!"

They sat in silence again, before Rose quietly wrapped her arms around Mousse, snuggling him.

"I'm gonna stay here,"

".... That's fine,"


	11. Whipped Cream and Roguefort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their both tops but this time its harder to tell  
> also a request

Roguefort was pinned against a tree, a slightly annoyed Whipped Cream, their hands above their head.

"And what exactly brings you here?"

"Here or just the twisted grove in general,"

"Both,"

"..... Exploring?"

Roguefort gave an unconvincing smile as Whipped just gave them an even more annoyed stare. Roguefort looked around, trying to find a way to get away from the swan man.

"Okay maybe I wanted to see you,"

Roguefort looked away and went :3, Whipped stared for a moment, before smiling. Before leaning in and kissing Roguefort on the cheek.

"Really?"

"Mhm~"

"Why'd you want to see me so bad?"

"I missed you~"

"Oh did you now~?"

They two chuckled as Whipped freed Roguefort's hands, instead making them look at him so the two could kiss. Hips pressing against each other, Whips wings wrapping around the two, pressing close to the other.

"Ohoho~ Kinky~"

"Shhh~ Don't want Doughnut Ball to hear us~"

"I can try~!"

~Oh my god they were r- wait~

"Ah~ Oh goodn- ah~!"

Rogueforts legs were up around Whipped's waist, the two just fucking going at it as quietly as they can.

"Y- you know- if you don't want to risk the Doughnut catching us- hyah~!"

"Would you rather have him catch us, or have a bunch of swans staring,"

"... Neither- AH~!"

Roguefort covered their mouth with one of their hands, shivering.

"Ah~ Whipped~"

"Then shhh~"

The two giggled a little bit as Whipped moved as close as he could get, reaching an orgasm, Roguefort leaned their head back a bit and shivered.

"Ahh~"

"Ah you didn't- hmm,"

"Just touch me, please,"

Whipped smiled a bit, kissing the top of their head and doing what they asked.


	12. Pitaya and Gateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhh

"Gyah~!"

Gateau had his chest pressed against the closet door (What? Don't ask why they're in a closet I'm just writing this okay) feeling Pitaya moving his hips at a quick pace. The dragon was letting out a low, thick growl. Gateau felt claws digging into his hips, and hot breath on his neck.

"A- ah~ Jeez y- you were really pent up h- huh- Ah~!"

"Shut up you little tease- mph~!"

Gateau gave an innocent expression to Pitaya, causing the dragon to huff and slowing down a bit.

"Why darling, I have no idea what you mean~?"

Pitaya stared at Gateau, squinting, Gateau laughed, he knew what the dragon meant.

"Kidding, kidding,"

"You better be,"

Pitaya huffed a little bit, before picking back up his thrusting, causing Gateau to let out a loud moan, his back arched a bit

"Ooohahhhh~ P- Pitaya~"

Pitaya growled again, grabbing a handful of Gateau's hair, and yanking it, snarling heavily.

"AHH~! SH- F-"

Gateau shivered, letting out a loud moan.

"SH- shit I- Fuck! Pitaya I'm g- gonna- AH~!"

"Good~ "

Pitaya wrapped his arms around Gateau and pulled him close to his chest, watching the other cookie began twitching a little bit, he leaned back into Pitaya and moaned.

"AH! SHIT~!"

Gateau cam onto the closet door, his body shivering, Pitaya pulled out from Gateau, keeping a grip on the cookie so he didn't fall down.

"Gooood you're good at that~"

"Thankssss?"

Gateau grinned as Pitaya made the two sat down, placing his face against the back of Gateau's neck.

"You're welcome darling~"


	13. Pitaya and Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You horny fucks
> 
> alos requested by Marie_luo

"Go into the dragons valley they said it would be fun they said,"

Knight kicked a pebble, letting out a sigh, rubbing his arms, glancing around. His armor kept him cold (It was Icewind Steel so of course it did)

"Go and finish what you started, blah blah blah,"

He let out a sigh and sat down and crossed his arms.

"Uuuuggghhhhhh,"

"Well whatsss gotten you tied up in a knot?"

Knight startled and stood up, looking up to the top of the rock he was sitting against. A cookie was crouched on the rock.

The cookie dropped down from the rock and dusted off.

"Hello, Knight Cookie,"

He stared for a moment, before it clicked who he was staring at.

"Long time no sssee, letsss walk, hmm?" 

~AHHHHHHHHHHH~

Knight walked along side the dragon-cookie is silence, the dragon had taken his sword (And helmet, but the dragon was just holding in one hand) It was complete dead silence, Knight could feel a cold sweat running down the back of his neck. He didn't really know how to respond to the sight.

"Pitaya,"

"Uh-"

"My name,"

"O- oh,"

Knight felt Pitayas hand trace against his back (Even through his armor) he started to sweat more. He didn't know why Pitaya touching him was making sweat, but Pitaya touching him was making him sweat.

Pitaya trailed the hand on Knights back lower, causing him to start sweating more, and become very aware of the luck he was wearing armor. Otherwise he would not be able to hide the boner that he had gotten.

They eventually stopped walking, Pitaya tossed Knights helmet off to the side and turned to face the other cookie, nudging Knights shoulder to make him face Pitaya.

"You've certainly grown up,"

"I- what?"

"You look different,"

"Oh-"

Knight felt one of Pitaya's clawed hands trace the right side of his face, the burn scar was still prominent.

"You've grown very handsome~"

"Ahhhhhh?"

Pitaya released Knight and walked away, picking up and tossing his helmet back over.

"You may leave, if you wisssh, I don't exactly care,"

Knight stared at his helmet, listening to Pitaya walking away, his boner was being really annoying. Pressing against his armor, he let out a quiet sigh and coughed a bit.

"Why-"

"Why aren't I trying to kill you?"

"Well- yeah,"

Pitaya looked at Knight as he fixed his helmet back onto his head, Pitaya tapped his chin for a moment before shrugging.

"Whatss the point, my tail already got chopped off, you're eye issss already messed up, I have no purpose for 'revenge', unlike you- I suppose,"

"Ah- I don't actually want to be here- I'd rather be doing anything else then uh- this,"

Pitaya stared at Knight, before letting out a soft chuckle and walking back over to Knight, placing a clawed hand under the other cookies chin, making him look up.

"Anything else than being expected to kill me?"

"Uh- well- yeah,"

"Anything~ Else?"

Knight stared at Pitaya for a moment, as the dragon slowly leaned down to the other, grinning, exposing some of his fangs. Knight looked away from the dragon, doing a :3 face.

"Maaaayyyybeeeee,"

Pitaya let out a thick growl and grabbed Knights helmet again, knocking it off.

"Wow, rud-"

He quickly pulled Knight into a kiss, lightly scratching his neck, Knight purred into the kiss. They separated after a second, Knight placing his hands on Pitayas chest, face bright red.

"O- oh,"

"Mmm~"

"Oh my gods,"

Pitayas hands ended up his hips, smiling, watching Knight do some mental gymnastics.

"How long are they expecting you to be out here?"

"I don't know if the expect me t- to come ba- back so uh-"

Knight coughed, pulling a :| face, his face somehow getting more red, he thought very thoroughly.

"D- do you want to d- do something o- or?"

"Knight I jussst kisssed you,"

"... fair point,"

Pitaya chuckled, before tackling Knight down to the ground, growling very heavily.

"Ah!"

Armor (And whatever the fuck Knight wears under his armor) was discarded, Knight was letting out small little gasps and moans, one of his legs wrapping around Pitaya, feeling the other cookie touch him.

"Sssso sensitive~"

"Heyyy- ah~"

Pitaya licked Knights neck, bringing up his legs, grinding against Knight, Knight gave Pitaya a worried look as he felt a prodding at his lower regions.

"Ah-"

"No need to worry, it won't hurt, I promissse,"

Pitaya gave Knight a smile, pressing a kiss to Knights leg, before pushing himself into the other, watching Knight let out a groan. Blue eyes shutting tight.

"Ah~

Knight turned his head to the head, feeling Pitaya nip as his neck. His hand held to Pitaya arm, at least until Pitaya pinned his arms above his head, letting out a thick snarl. Doing the eye thing.

"Wh- a- AH~!"

Pitaya started to speed up, Knight was letting out a lot of noises, mostly moans.

"Fuck~ Ah~ P- Pitaya~"

He opened an eye as Pitaya froze, the dragon seemed surprised.

"Wh- what?"

"... Nothing, neverminded,"

He kept going, leaving Knight somewhat confused.

Pitaya bit into Knights shoulder, hearing Knight let out a loud moan, Pitaya blinked in surprise, glancing down to Knight's lower regions, he had just cum, mostly covering Knights own stomach- Pitaya realized he had also cum, he moved away from Knight.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh- here,"

Knight got picked up by Pitaya, who put him back down, quickly putting back on his armor, grabbing Knights, and picking Knight back up.

"They probably don't know how long it'll take, so you can uh- resssst- I guesss,"

"Thank you?"

"Yeah, sure,"


	14. Kumiho and Cotton Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from Wattpad :))

CC sat at a park bench, waving her feet, looking around.

She figured no one was coming, so she stood up, letting out a sad sigh, shaking her head. She started to head back to her house, when the feeling of something rubbing against her legs, she looed down to see a small fox. She chuckled a bit and squatted down.

"Hi Kumiho,"

The fox transformed into a cookie, plopping her arms around CC, giggling.

"Daw sweetie~ No need to frown, that asshole might not have shown up but I'm here~"

"I wouldn't call them an asshole..."

Kumiho pressed a quick kiss against the corner of CC's lips, wrapping her arms around CC's waist. Giggling a little bit.

"Anyone who stands up a cutie like you deserves to be called one~"

CC's face got bright red as Kumiho started kissing her, holding her close, they separated after a few moments, panting. CC covered her mouth, blushing heavily.

"Oh my goodness,"

"Now, I won't make you do anything, but if you want to get your mind off of them, I'm happy to help~"

"I- I mean I'm not against th- that,"

CC covered her mouth for a second, before looking back at Kumiho, who was smiling.

"... C- can we go back to my place?"

"Of course darling, lead the way,"

~tpose~

About 30 minutes later they were at CC's apartment, CC was on her couch, Kumiho on top of her, her skirt was laying on the floor, her shirt was pushed up, she still had her undergarments on.

"Um- d- don't you think you should take off your clothes too?"

"Hmm?"

"Y- you don't have to but um..."

Kumiho quickly stripped off her own clothes, causing CC to blush even more. Kumiho chuckled a bit before pulling CC's legs apart, smiling at the blushing cookie below her.

Kumiho grinned once again, slipping CC's panties off, bringing her face inbetween CC's legs. She licked her pussy, hearing CC let out a quiet moan.

"Mm~ You really do taste as good as I thought you would~"

"Mm~ "

"Sweet, juuuussst like candy,"

"Well gods I would h- hope so- ah~!"

She bore her tongue inside of CC, listening to the other lady moan and gasp, her legs were held firmly to keep her from closing her legs around Kumihos head.

"K- Kumiho!"

"Feel good?"

"Y- yes!"

"Wonderful,"

Kumiho grabbed CC by the waist and repositioned them, having CC sitting on top of her, tongue moving faster. CC stayed still for a moment, before slowly moving her hips, moaning even more, biting her lips.

"Ah~ AH! K- Kumiho I- AH~!"

CC reached an orgasm, feeling Kumiho lick up as much of her liquid as she could, before moving the two again to get CC off her, and sit on her chest.

"hahaaahhhh,"

Kumiho licked her lips, staring at CC, who was bright red.

"Mmm, you really are delicious~"

"Ahaha- hhahhh,"

Kumiho chuckled, scratching CC's chin.

"Let's sleep, you can yell at them for standing you up tomorrow,"

"Or I can sick my sister on them,"

"Either way,"


	15. Sparkling and Herb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by RaylaEdward!

"Sparky!"

Sparkling glanced up from what he was doing, watching the gardener from next door skip into his mostly empty bar. He let out a quiet yawn before smiling.

"Hello Herb, how are you?"

"I drank five cups of coffee all through last night because I kept having nightmares!"

"..."

"I know you're house is uh- blocked off by boxes but can I crash up there? Or in the back room-"

"Five cups of coffee?"

"Mhm!"

"... You aren't dead?"

"Shut up,"

Sparkling let out a low chuckle and tossed over the backroom key.

"Go snooze, I'll get you in a few hours,"

"Thank you Sparky! You're the best!"

Herb vanished inside the backroom, Sparkling could hear the cookie falling into a box. He just assumed it was nothing to valuable.

A few hours later Sparkling shut down his bar until later that night (What? He needs sleep at some point) And walked into the backroom, falling quiet, face flushing as he stared at Herb, who had made a fort out of empty boxes.

"Ah-"

Sparkling smacked his own face, before bending down and shaking the other cookie awake. The planty cookie let out a quiet yawn before rubbing his eyes, he looked up at Sparkling before smiling. Sparkling could feel his face blushing harder.

"Heyyyy Sparky! You're the best,"

"Uh- y- yeah- come on- I can uh... make you uh... okay all I have is alcohol but if you wanna stop up in my place for a minute I can make you some tea or water,"

"...."

"Get. You some water- don't give me that look,"

"Looks like we both need sleep,"

"Ahaha, yeah I guess so, hop on my back, I can get us up there,"

"Whoo!"

~Sleep [witheachother] you fucking idiots- (Ignores that its almost midnight)~

The two had some tea, and Herb had fallen asleep again. Sparkling decided to be nice and not put him on his couch, letting the cookie sleep in his bed while he watched tv.

An indeterminate amount of time passed before her felt Herb flop onto his lap, staring up at the blonde, smiling.

"Hello Herb, good nap?"

"Yup! I think the coffee wore off,"

"That's good,"

The only noise in the room for a few minutes was the tv show Sparkling had turned on.

"... I'm bored,"

"Big mood,"

More tv noise.

"Um... H- hey, Sparky?"

"Hmm? Yeah Herb?"

"Um... n- nevermind- it's stup-"

"Herb,"

Herb looked nervously at Sparkling, who had an eye brow raised, and a small smirk on his face.

"... I um... d- did you want to do something- I uh- h- had an idea but um..."

"So long we don't have to move I'm up to anything,"

"Well uh... y- your bed might be more um... comfortable..."

Sparkling looked at Herb, who was staring at him, face growing red.

"What?"

Herb took a deep breath in before pushing himself up so he was closer to Sparkling, face growing more red.

"I um- W- well- I-"

Herb covered his face and fell off the couch, Sparkling looked around, growing very confused.

"Herb are you okay?"

"Ugghhhh,"

"You know- if you want something you can just say it-"

"Iwantyou,"

".... what?"

"I- I said I want you-"

The two stared at each other, before Sparkling stood up off the couch, dusting off his pants, picking up Herb.

"Right now?"

"W- well- i- in your room b- but uh- Eep!"

Sparkling turned around and walked over to his room, kicking the door open, and closing it with a similar strategy. Herb's face was completely red as he got tossed onto the bed, squealing heavily.

"Hoo hoo-"

"You sure about this?"

"Yes!"

Sparkling let out a chuckle and leaning close to Herb, kissing him deeply, wrapping his arms around the other. They separated, Sparkling rolling off him to big through his nightstand, squinting.

"Hand on- I think I have have- oh there they are,"

~Time skip for lube and condom and also foreplay~

Herb had his legs around Sparkling's waist, head on the pillow, eyes closed tightly. Sparkling was thrusting into Herb slowly, using one hand to hold onto Herbs waist. Herb was holding onto the pillow his head was resting on.

"Ah~ Sparky...."

"Hmm?"

"M- ah~ ... G- go faster- p- please..."

Sparkling stared at Herb, smiling, moving his hand down to grab onto Herbs thighs, lifting him up.

"Oh? You want some more?"

"Y- yes!"

Sparkling laughed a bit, leaning forward to kiss Herbs neck, gripping his thighs tighter as he started to move faster.

"Ah! S- Sparky~!"

"Feel good?"

"Wh- what do you think? Ah~!"

Sparkling chuckled and started to suck and nip at Herbs neck, realizing his thighs and pulling him in close, closing his eyes.

"Mm~"

"Ah~ S- Sparky~ I- c- close! AH~"

Sparkling started to stroke Herbs member, pressing their foreheads together, Herb wrapped his arms around Sparkling, arching his back, eyes shutting tight.

"Ohhh~! AH! Sparky!"

Herb came, Both on Sparklings hand and a bit of both of their chests, Sparkling fell next to Herb, both of them panting. Herb leaned up and rubbed his back.

"We should uh- go take a shower- can you get to your bathroom?"

"One of the three rooms I can reach,"

And they took a shower before sleeping.


	16. Sparkling and Roguefort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated the rules page! :)
> 
> Requested by ketsu

Click.

The bar door clicked shut and Sparkling let out a soft yawn, stretching his body glancing over to see a figure standing under a streetlight. He sighed and walked over to the mysterious figure- well- not to mysterious, really.

"Hello Roguefort,"

"Ah~ Hello Sparkling!"

He crossed his arms as the cookie skipped over, placing one of their hands under Sparkling's chin, smiling brightly.

"How's my favorite bartender doing?"

"I'm the only bartender you know, what do you want?"

"Ah- okay okay you caught me, I need somewhere to hide,"

"And you think I'm going to let you into my house-"

Roguefort got closer, swooping their free arm around Sparkling and pulling him in closer.

"I can make it worth your time~ Whatever you want, within reason, of course,"

Sparkling looked at Roguefort, then at the slowly approaching police lights, then back at Roguefort, before letting out a sigh and squirming out of Rogueforts grasp.

"Only help the criminal escape once I said, it would be fine I said- I assume you can climb walls"

He pointed at the window that was the only accessible way in and out of Sparkling's apartment. Roguefort was inside of his place within a few seconds, Sparkling following behind only after questioning his life choices. He caught Roguefort quickly stripping off their disguise and shoving it behind a box, dusting off their t-shirt and pants.

Sparkling closed the window, wiping off his forehead, before he turned around to come face to face with Roguefort, who was grinning.

"I'm going to go take out my contacts, then we can chat about what you want~"

"Okay?"

They turned on their heel and walked into the bathroom, Sparkling wondered why they had their contact case on them. But decided to ignore that, he sat down on the couch and twiddled his thumbs.

After a few second, he felt Rogueforts arms wrap around him, and pulling him back against the couch, pressing their face into his neck.

"Heyo,"

"So, do you know what you want from me?"

"Hmm, maybe so,"

The two stared at eachother, before Sparkling pulled Roguefort of the couch, landing on the floor with them.

"Hey!"

"Phaha!"

Sparkling laughed and Roguefort let out a soft sigh, crossing their arms.

"Honestly you can do whatever, so long I don't have move- mmph!"

Roguefort kissed him and started to grind their hips together, biting Sparkling's lips as they got their hands inside of his pants.

~AHHHHHHHHHHHHH~

"Ah~ Rogue- Ah shit,"

Roguefort was sucking off Sparkling, one of their hands down their own pants. Sparkling was squirming as he felt the other cookies tongue lick his member, every time he got close the cookie would pull away.

"R- rogue you asshole- ah~"

The other cookie hummed, grinning at Sparkling, grabbing his thigh and pulling their hand out of their pants, smiling as they got back on his lap, grinding their crotches together again.

"Hhhah~! R- Rogue! Shit- ah!"

Roguefort let out a soft chuckle as they leaned forward and nibbled on Sparklings ear a bit, before whispering into it.

"You close to cumming pretty boy?"

"Hah~ Ah~ Y- yes?! W- what do you t- think! Ah~!"

Roguefort chuckled before moving to attack Sparklings neck with light kisses as Sparkling reached his climax, Roguefort moved away just in time to avoid getting cum on their pants. The two stayed like that for a moment, before Roguefort picked up Sparkling, grinning.

"Satisfied?"

"..........fddsg yes...."

Roguefort chuckled and dropped Sparkling on the couch, grabbing his clothes off the floor.

"Well, I should be leaving, take care, Sparky~"

Sparkling quickly leaned up to catch Roguefort leaving through the window.

"YOU TOO ROGUE!"


	17. Cinnamon and Macaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by oxygen
> 
> short and sweet and also hehe top Macaron :)

"Like this?"

"Uh- y- y- yeahh~"

Macarons fingers touched Cinnamons private areas under his clothes, she watched the other cookie squirm under her touch. She let out a soft giggle and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss against Cinnamons cheek.

"Here- let's sit down~"

Macaron stepped forward, and continued to do so until she was sitting on Cinnamons lap on a couch. She held onto Cinnamons shoulder with one hand while her other continued to pleasure him. 

"M- Maccy- ah- AH~!"

Cinnamon cam against Macarons hand, watching her pull her hand out of his pants and lick the cum.

"Mm, sweet~"

"Ah- ahaha-"

Macaron stared at Cinnamon as she licked the rest of him off her hand, leaning in close.

"Mm, wonder what other surprises this magician has up his sleeves~"

Needless to say, it was a very long night.


	18. Fire Spirit and Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Newgirl22
> 
> ah yes, the slowburn to an agonizing degree in my aus canon boys

"So uh- what exactly do I have to do?"

"Easy, go through the dragons valley, drop this off to the Tea Kingdom, and come back in one piece,"

"..."

"I would love to send someone else but, Kings orders,"

Knight let out a loud groan and slammed his face against the table, prompting a soft chuckle from the captain.

"I'll leave you off Princess duty for a month if you do this without being forced-"

"Well sheesh dad you could have started with that!"

"Oh my god- just- go get your bags packed I'll make sure Harmonies ready for the trip,"

"You got it daddaro!"

"Don't call me that,"

Knight chuckled and bolted out of the room as fast as he could, hearing the other cookie let out an annoyed sigh,

~Squints atr the sun~

Only a few hours later and Knight was off, the item (which he wasn't allowed to look at) secured in Harmonies saddle bag. Goodbyes were said and the two were off into the Dragons Valley.

Well, it was the two of them for about two days, before Harmony bucked Knight off of her and hide in a random cave. Leaving out in the open with a fire ball that was only getting closer. Luckily he did know exactly who that was, and dodged the legendary by a few inches.

"Hello Fire Spirit,"

"Knight! Why are you here?!"

"The King requested me to deliver something to another kingdom, and The Dragons Valley is a shortcut,"

"Lemme guess, Tea Kingdom?"

"... Yes,"

"Knew it,"

Knight sighed and approached Harmony, trying to coax her out of the cave.

"Come here Harmony, you know this idiot is harmless,"

"Heyyy!"

"Well you ARE!"

Harmony only backed up more, glaring at Fire Spirit.

"Hahhh, okay, I'll give you the night to rest, okay? I'll come back tomorrow,"

Harmony simply nodded watching Knight as he walked away, glaring even more intensly at Fire Spirit as he followed the cookie.

"She's so iffy about you,"

"Yeah, last time she saw me she tried to kill me! And now she's just hiding, your horse is fucking weird,"

Knight shrugged and sat down, feeling Fire Spirit float-sit a little bit to close for comfort.

Knight noticed just how much more warm Fire Spirit felt as they sat next to one another, and he gave the legendary an odd expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course,"

He gave the Spirit an unconvinced expression, turning his body to squint at him, feeling the temperature around them rising.

"You sure?"

"Yes- I- I'm sure- why are you staring so intensely-"

He watched the Spirits hair closely as it flickered, he reached out a hand, and-

"Ah!"

Fire Spirit tackled him to the ground, hair sparking off in the shape of hearts. The two stared for a second as Knight analyzed what was happening.

"Ah-"

"Okay maybe I'm not doing perfectly fine- ah-"

Fire Spirits face somehow became more red as him and Knight stared at one another.

"..."

"I- It's uh- Dragon mating season- I mean I'm not a dragon- obviously but it uh- still affects me-"

Knight, a pun hearing that information, also started to blush, using a hand to cover his face.

"Ah- O- okay,"

Knight looked to the side, watching Harmony make a point as to turn away so she wasn't watching the two.

"Do you uh- n- need some help with it or?"

The slowly rising temperature abruptly cooled down as Knight watched Fire Spirit get a nervous grin.

"Like- right now or?"

"I don't exactly have anything else to do- just um... m- make it quick?"

"In and out, got it,"

"Oh my gods,"

~loud screaming~

"Ah~ F- fire spirit! Gah~"

Fire Spirit, for whatever reason, had lube on hand so they were good on that department. His eyes were closed, focusing on fucking Knight, seemingly ignoring the sounds the other cookie was making.

"F- fire spirit! Oh Gods- AH~!"

"Ah, aha, already hmm?"

"SH- shut up! Ah~!"

Knight leaned back against Fire Spirit, feeling the legendary wrap his arms around the other, keeping him from just falling down.

"Mm, sheesh Knight, you really like it when we do this huh~?"

"Sh- shut up! J- just finish up! Ah~"

"Yeah yeah... darling~"

That was whispered into Knight's ear, causing the other cookie to cover his face with one of his arms.

"Oh my- ah, my GODS Fire Spirit,"

"Hehe~ You like me,"

"YOU ARE FUCKING ME RIGHT NOW!"

"And?"

"Oh my gods- Ah- AH~!"

Knight's body tensed up as he cam again, letting out a slow steady stream of moans as Fire Spirit started to thrust more speraticly, drawing close.

"Say uh- where'd you want it?"

"Ah- um- inside- I guess- ah~"

"Ohoho, kinky~"

"Shut up- AH!"

Fire Spirit grabbed Knights legs tightly as he pulled him in, cumming inside of him.

Both cookies panted for a few seconds, before Fire Spirit helped Knight onto the ground, sitting down next to him.

"Remind me to never come here around this time of the year again,"

"Nah,"


	19. Pitaya and Ananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Hisshi  
> ah yes, Ananas, the bitch dragon

"I don't get why Ivory wants to talk to us, in the MIDDLE OF HEAT!"

"In all fairnesss you're the only one who HASSSN'T dealt with it,"

"Shut up Pitaya,"

"No,"

Silence, Ananas could feel sweat beginning to form on their forehead, they hated Pitaya and his stupid face but god was he hot. They out a slow breath, closing their eyes, trying to focus on something other than the other dragon. They were doing well, until Pitaya spoke up.

"... If you need my-"

"I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP PITAYA-"

Ananas stopped mid sentence, staring at Pitaya, trying to force the words out. Pitaya put up his hands.

"Well, I'm not going to do anything unless you- not your instincts- want to, jussst offering,"

Ananas flapped their wings, forcing them self to look away from Pitaya, arms crossed.

"Why do you think Ivory wants to talk to usss?"

"Probably to be annoying,"

"That's Violetssss job,"

"Oh shut up,"

Pitaya chuckled a bit, putting his hands behind his head, watching Ananas closely.

"Sssay, how did you deal with last yearsss heat? I doubt you would have been able to jusssst wait it out,"

"... I had my ways,"

The conversation died from there as the two kept walking.

"... Isss it me or does thisss walk take longer every time,"

"It does,"

More silence, Ananas ran a hand through their hair and glanced over to the other dragon, thinking very hard. One side, they hated Pitaya and his stupid sexy face, on another side, they didn't want to deal with the others while in heat.

Plus the walk was only taking more time, so, they decided, fuck it, this wouldn't be the first time one of them had to turn to the other.

"... Is your uh... offer still up?"

"You're asssking me if the chance to make you a moaning messs is still open? What the fuck do you think?"

Ananas got bright red, squinting at the grinning dragon.

"Ugh- j- just- um..."

"Make it quick? I can do that~"

Pitaya didn't tackle Ananas, but he tackled Ananas, pinning their hands above their head. Straddling them, using his free hand to make them look up.

~fuck~

"Hhhahhh~ P- Pitaya- ah!"

Armor was strewed around the ground, Ananas had one leg wrapped around Pitayas waist, Pitaya was holding onto their waist, panting a bit.

"hhah~ Fuck~ M- more- ah~ AH~!"

Pitaya started to move faster, gripping onto Ananas legs, growling, staring at their face, a smile crossing his face.

"Ah- Ahhh~! P- Pitaya- Mmphm!?"

Pitaya moved forward and kissed Ananas, they seperated a second later, and Pitaya went for Ananas neck instead.

"Gah~ Shit- ah- P- Pitaya- AH~!"

Ananas body tensed and their back arched a bit, cum mostly hitting them and Pitayas stomachs, Pitaya pulled out and cam on the dirt.

They both stayed still for a moment, before Ananas put a hand against their neck, hissing a bit.

"Did you have to bite?"

"Did you have to be a little shit?"

"... Shut up- where's my armor,"

"Over there,"

They got dressed, and, once again, pretended as if nothing had happened.


	20. Ananas and Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Marie_lou

"Ugh... my head..."

Knight rubbed his head, noting his lack of a helmet, he then noticed he was just wearing the white shirt and pants he had to wear under his armor (Which was no where to be seen)

What had happened? One second he was making sure Princess didn't jump off a cliff into the ocean, next thing he knew he was... here...

"Uh- hello?"

He attempted to stand, before quickly falling back down and realizing his prosthetic was also gone. Oh boy, this didn't seem to good.

"Anyone there?"

More silence, before two glowing eyes appeared for a moment, then the cave lit up, and Knight had to cover his eye from the sudden brightness.

A few moments later he was able to squint at the figure, feeling his face for some reason, start to get very red.

He could tell very quickly the figure standing over him was a dragon (Not just their tail, but also their eyes and their uncanny hotness) The dragon stood for a second, before crouching down, they still towered over Knight, but, were now close enough that he could at least make out some more of the their features.

"Oh my gods,"

The dragon helped him up, placing a hand on his waist to steady him, grinning a bit.

"Hello, Knight Cookie, right?"

"Um- y- yes?"

Knight felt the dragons other hand stroke his chin, Knight meeped at the touch.

"Uh- w- where am I?"

The grip on his chin tightened for a second, the dragon smiled and picked up Knight, causing him to meep again, covering his face.

"My nest,"

".... Why am I here?"

The grip on his chin retightened as he felt The Dragon undo his hairs bun, and the braid as well, causing his hair to immediately cover his face.

"Because I want you,"

"Ah-"

Knight felt his face slowly starting to burn as he became bright red, the dragons grip on his chin vanished as they took a handful of his hair instead, pulling some of it out of his face in the process.

"Hhah~ Ah- wh- what do you mean by that?"

"I've seen you around that uh- Spirit- the firey one-"

"F- Fire Spirit- hhah~"

Either the dragon didn't notice Knight moaning from the grip on his hair, or they didn't care to acknowledge it.

"Yes, him, how long have you two known eachother?"

"Uhh- five years? Maybe?"

The hand on his waist moved away, and the only support Knight had was the hand holding onto his hair. He grabbed onto the dragons arm, trying to release some of the pressure.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed his, yearly, ahem-"

"... Wait,"

Knight's face somehow got even more red as it clicked that it was mating season for the dragons.

"Oh my gods,"

The dragon grinned and put Knight back on the ground, allowing him to continue to grip onto their arm so he didn't just plain fall down.

"But, I'll let you think about it, do you like bananas?"

"... Yes?"

"Wonderful, stay here,"

"YOU TOOK MY LEG I CANT EXACTLY GO ANY- annnd they're gone... ugh..."

Knight looked around, nothing to see, just a lot of rocks, and a throne that vaguely resembled a pineapple. He just sat there, arms crossed, thinking.

One side: Hot dragon

Other side: He didn't know their name

He continued to sit there, and think, until the dragon returned with an armful of fruit, dumping it on Knight and sitting down.

".... Thank you?"

He ate some of the fruit, trying to figure out a way to ask the dragon for their name without it seeming to horny. He took a deep breath and went for it.

"Uh- wh- whats your name?"

The dragon stared, before they smiled, showing a mouth full of very sharp teeth, Knight glanced around as they turned to face him.

"Ananas, you may call me Ana if you wish,"

The two stared at each other, Ananas was close to Knight, who was thinking very intensely.

"... If I uh... agree- you'll uh- let me go afterwards- right?"

"... Once you can walk again, sure,"

Knight couldn't get more red, so let's just pretend he just did.

"Oh my gods- uh-"

His words grew into a mumble as he covered his face.

"Hmm, sorry couldn't hear you,"

"I s- said fine- d- do what you want..."

"... say uh.... m- pineapple if you need me to stop,"

He nodded.

~Ananas is out of character BUT WE DIE LIKE M- ... NO GENDERED FOLK~

"Hhhahhh~"

Knight was laying on his stomach, his lower body was lifted a bit into the air, Ananas was just fucking going to town.

"Fuuck- ah- Shit- AH~!"

Knight was just letting out a stream of moans as Ananas grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back a bit. Ananas shifted their body positions so Knight was sitting on their lap, they quickly started to nibble and lick Knights neck, causing the cookie to squirm in their lap.

"Hhah... ah- GYAH~!"

Ananas bit into Knights shoulders (Not enough to cause any serious damage, but they did draw some blood) Knight felt his body tense for a moment, before he shuddered as he cam, Knight let out a few quiet gasps, feeling Ananas suck on Knights neck.

"Hooh my gods... hah..."

Knight slumped a bit as he noticed the feeling of something dribbling out of him, and heard the dragon letting out a few heavy puffs of hair, wrapping their arms around his waist.

"Shh, you can rest, I'll go grab your things... unless Pineapplemurr is laying on it, then you'll have to wait,"

"I can live without my armor i just want my leg,"

"I can get you stick if I can't get it,"

"That works,"


	21. Wind Archer and Kiwi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short sweet and very self indulgent

"Mmm~"

"Ah~ K- Kiwi~"

"Hmm?"

Kiwi glanced up from between Wind Archers legs, giving the cookie an innocent smile.

"Yes darling?"

"Ah- um- I uh-"

"Hehe, just saying my name?"

"Y- yes-"

Kiwi smiled and went back to what he had been doing, teasing Wind Archer here and there, of course.


	22. Spinach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first thign with her and its her being thirsty for some gosh dang furries

Water poured down from the shower head, onto Spinachs head, as she sat in her bath, whining a bit. She didn't have anything on hand to help with the sudden warmth that had appeared in her body, so she was relying on her hands.

"Hhahh,"

Her eyes closed tight as she slowly pushed a finger into herself, wiggling it around a little bit.

"Ah~ W- Werewolf- ah~..."

Her leg twitched a bit as she inserted another finger, starting to lean back against the bath. She hadn't noticed she was saying his name. She started to move her fingers, pushing them in and out slowly, softly groaning.

"Ah~ W- Werewolf~! Ah~!"

Her mind trailed from Werewolf, over to the mans friend(?). The fox girl- Kumiho.

"Ahhahh~ Oh goodness- ah~!"

Her fingers brushed against a sweet spot and she felt her body shudder, she pulled her fingers out of her and stared at the liquid that covered them.

She quietly turned off the shower and continued to sit there for a few more seconds, before shakily standing up. Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

"Okay, no one has to know about that...."


	23. Whipped Cream and Roguefort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au! Don't ask what au but it's an au

Spending his weekend being pulled around by a wanted criminal wasn't exactly Whipped Creams idea of a date, but here he was. In a hotel room with his 'friend' taking a shower to wash off the soda that had been spilled on him.

"HEY CREAM! GUESS WHAT!"

"YES ROGUE?"

"THEY THINK I KIDNAPPED YOU! THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

He let out a slow sigh before stepping out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yes yes, funny, can you not yell so loud? We're in hotel! People could hear you!"

He watched Roguefort look over, a big grin on their face, before they promptly looked away, face red.

"Uh- s- sorry- could you get dressed please?"

"Do you have clean clothes? Mine are soaked with cherry cola!"

"Uh- yeah hang on-"

Roguefort dug around in the bag they had grabbed from the car and pulled out some clothes, handing them over.

"They're not gonna fit that well but,"

They then shrugged, Whipped Cream just sighed and nodded, grabbing the clothes and walking back into the bathroom. Muttering to himself.

"Befriend the novel writer they said, it would be fun they said,"

~whose they? who knows!~

"So, your biggest 'competition' is a 6 year old who lives at the adoption center in town?"

"Yes- your biggest competition is a sadist with a god complex shut up!"

"I would hardly call him competition to be honest,"

They chuckled as the sound of the door being knocked on rang through the room, Roguefort dusted themselves off and opened the door, Whipped Cream ducking behind a wall to hide (He was apparently kidnapped after all!)

"Ah! Thank you so much! Have a good ma'am!"

The door shut and Roguefort skidded into view, grinning.

"I got us dinner!"

"Oh... wonderful!"

Whipped Cream was hit with a fact as he said that, taking his own dish, nibbling on it some

"... Have we ate at all today?"

"Nope,"

"Huh,"

"I mean we have been chased for hours on end by a very determined 6 year old!"

They laughed a bit and Whipped Cream looked over to Roguefort. They looked so peaceful... so...

"Sheesh, this is some really good food for a crappy motel- ah- Whipped? You okay there?"

Roguefort instead of a response, got Whipped Cream kissing them, his own dinner spilling on the floor, how Roguefort didn't spill their own was beyond them. But, they didn't dwell on the thought, because then they were kissing him back, hand on his hips.

It didn't last that long, really, they separated soon after, Whipped Cream's face was bright red, he seemed surprised.

"I uh- Oh dear I'm sorry I uh- don't know what just came over me-"

His face only got more red as Roguefort grinned, sliding a hand into Whipped Creams hair and gripping it.

"I don't know what that was either, it was pretty hot though,"

They thought his face couldn't get more red, they thought wrong. It was really a miraculous sight.

"And, I personally, would love to see what else that mouth of yours can do~"

Whipped Cream blinked a bit, processing the words.

"Um- w- well- th- there is a bed r- right behind us?"

"So there is~"

~OH THEY FUCKIN-~

As of now, Whipped Cream was on Rogueforts lap, kissing them as he ground their crotches together. Through the kiss both the characters were moaning. They separated and stared at each other, before Whipped Cream dipped back in for another kiss, pushing Roguefort to have them lean on the bed.

"Ah- you don't happen to have lube on you, do you?"

"Oh heavens no, absolutely not,"

Whipped Cream tapped his chin, before snapping his fingers, smiling.

"Well, I guess there's other ways to do this~!"

It was Rogueforts turn to start getting red, they let out a quiet chuckle.

"Well I did say that huh,"

The two let out a shared laugh, before Whipped traced a finger over Rogueforts crotch, giving them a look.

"As long as I get to return the favor, darling, you can do whatever- ah!"

Whipped Cream rubbed them through their pants, before slowly slipping sed pants off, watching Roguefort squirm as he touched them. Roguefort took a glance at Whipped Cream, gulping at the look in his eyes.

"You look adorable like this, I just hope you know that~"

"Mhaha- ah!"

Whipped Creams hand slipped into Rogueforts underwear, watching Rogueforts face twist as he touched them. He let out a soft chuckle as Rogueforts bucked their hips into his hands, groaning and leaning back a bit.

"Ah~ Creamy~ Ah!"

WHipped Cream suppresed a giggle as Roguefort cam onto his hand.

"Hehe~"

"Ah- oh shut up,"

"I didn't say anything?"

"Shut up! And uh- Flip us over, my turn,"

Whipped Cream followed the orders, and it was his turn.


	24. Churro and Wind Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more requests later have an oc thing

The Archer had gone onto the mountain under the request of his master, who needed a fruit from some magic tree. What his Master had failed to inform him, was of that magic tree's guardian. Who he was now facing him, fang a bit to close to his neck.

"What are you doing here?"

The Archer took a deep breath as he stared at the very long tail- what was this cookie- a naga?

The fangs pressed against his neck, and he snapped out of his own thoughts, trying to focuse.

"Mu uh- Master felt lazy and didn't feel like coming here himself-"

He yelped as the fangs sunk into his neck, face going "red" as he suppressed a noise coming out of his throat.

"AH- ah?"

The fangs retracted, feeling the wound seal and the cookie release him, slithering back and staring at him.

"Whose your master?"

"The uh- Millennial Tree,"

His hand had found itself where the fangs had just been, trying to focuse on something other than how hot he felt.

"The Millennial Tree..."

The Cookie stared at him, slowly starting to smile, letting out a soft chuckle before slithering close again.

"Sorry about that, I'm not supposed to let anyone close,"

"That's fair but did you have to bite my neck?"

"Yes,"

The cookie grinned as Wind Archer let out a small huff, repositioning his scarf to better hide his neck. The cookie wrapped the end of his tail around Wind Archers leg and tugged.

"Come one, do me a favor and I'll give you the fruit,"

"... What favor?"

The response he get was a grin and the tail slithered up his leg. It clicked and Wind Archer, in all his glory, let out a very muffled meep into his scarf.

"Or not, up to you, tree's this way, you can choose then come over,"

The tail slipped away from his leg and the cookie vanished.

"AH- w- what's your name?"

"Churro Cookie,"

Churro vanished around a corner, leaving Wind Archer to stand there, questioning his life decisions.

One side, his master told him to get back as soon as possible.

On the other side, he was getting very annoyed at that damned spirit being able to brag for being the only one whose gotten in his pants.

...

The bragging was more annoying, he decided.

~hehe snek~

Churro was a uh- VERY long naga, and that's just talking in the tail department, so he was able to easily tie Wind Archer up while keeping his general crotch area by Wind Archers. He still had his tunic on, but his tights were discarded elsewhere, the apron-thing that Churro had wrapped around his waist was also somewhere else. 

"Hah~ Have you ever done this before?"

"Mm- uh- yes?"

"..."

"Long storyyy- ah~!"

It had completely skipped Wind Archers mind that Churro might have had two dicks, but, now he had two inside of him. And the feeling was damn wild.

"Hehe, well you certainly are reacting like you haven't~"

"Sh- shut up! Y- you have ah~! Two uh- ah!"

"Two dicks?"

"Y- yes- ah~!"

He felt Churros fang sink into him again, moving back and forth, Wind Archer strained his body at the feeling, eyes shutting tight.

Churro constricted around him more as he reached his breaking point, pulling out a bit as he cam, catching a watery-looking substance coming out of Wind Archers member.

"Is that water?"

"Ah- oh uh- no- I don't know what it is,"

Wind Archer squirmed as Churro fully pulled out, releasing him from his vice grip.

"..."

"Do you need help or should I go get the fruit?"

"Uh- fruit- I don't exactly have pain receptors,"

Churro nodded and slithered off.


	25. Lemon and Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated rules!
> 
> And the requester for this wished to be anonymous! So ye

Lemon had been walking around the outskirts of the castle, somehow keeping himself invisible to the countless guards that were also outside. So, he was in the forest, trying to get his mind off things. 

He didn't notice the figure watching him as he put his coat on a log, stretching his arms, yawning a bit. His eyes glancing to the side to catch sight of the figures, they stared at each other for a moment before Lemon coughed.

"Ah- hello?"

The figure slowly stepped out from the darkness, eyes bright blue staring at the prince as he stared back.

"Why are you here?"

The figures voice was rough, Lemon shifted under the intense gaze, he let out a soft cough.

"Ah- just uh- ... need a break from stupid royal stuff..."

Lemon blinked as the figure got closer, eyes going wide as he looked up, gulping- the figure was very tall. He stared, letting out another cough.

"This is the only place the uh- guards won't follow me,"

He nervously reached out and grabbing his coat, holding it close.

"I can uh- leave- if you w-"

"It's fine,"

The figure sat down on the log, patting it.

"Names Werewolf,"

"Uh- L- Lemon,"

A small nod as Lemon sat down next to Werewolf, staring down at the forest floor, not noticing the other slowly shifting over to him.

"I assume being a price is tiring,"

"I haven't even been 21 for a whole week and my parents are already trying to train me how to rule- they're only like 50! It's just so-"

He shoved his face into his coat and let out a muffled scream, before glancing over to see Werewolf had wrapped his arm around Lemons waist.

"Can I try something?"

He looked at Werewolf, who had his head tilted to the side.

"Um- s- sure?"

Nothing for a moment, but Werewolf tilted Lemons head and started to kiss his neck, Lemon, in all his royal glory, let out a sound that vaguely sounded like a racoon high on trash.

"Pfft-"

Werewolf pulled away and stared at Lemon, who was covering his mouth, face bright red.

"What- haha- what was that?"

"Sh- shut up! You startled me!"

Werewolf chuckled, patting Lemons back, as the price fiddled with his fingers.

"I... um..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Could you uh- d- do that again?"

"What? This~?"

He kissed Lemons neck again, pulling him in close, letting out a growl as his teeth scrapped Lemons neck. Hand sliding down to Lemons thighs, nibbling a bit on his neck.

"Ahh~"

He moved away from Lemons neck and let him go, the prince quickly fell back, placing his hand back over his mouth, face burning red.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

~SCREAMS IN TIME SKIP~

Lemon was pinned against a tree, Werewolf was grinding against him, soaking up his soft moans and gasps as Werewolves hands slowly inched downwards. Barely tracing over his crotch. Before stopping, prompting a whine to come out of Lemon.

"Relax, I'll keep going, but first~"

Lemon let out another high pitched noise as he got spun around to face Werewolf, and his arms pinned above his head.

"I want to hear you tell me what you want,"

"Ah-"

Lemon blinked a few times, trying to figure out his words.

"I- I uh- w- want you to uh- touch me-"

"Like this?"

Werewolf slowly slipped his hands under Lemons pants, listening to Lemon let out another soft moan.

"Yes! Like that!"

Werewolf let out a low chuckle, not letting up the strokes, enjoying the noises coming out of Lemon.

"Feel good?"

Lemon just moaned in reply, legs shaking as he reached his breaking point, he barely kept himself from moaning to loud (The guards would probably come looking for him if they heard him)

He panted, trying to catch his breath as he felt Werewolf pulling away, licking his fluids off of his fingers, before looking at the sky. He looked up to, it was already getting dark- oh gods his parents were going to be annoyed at best.

"You should probably get home huh,"

"Yeah- I'll uh- can I come back? After the grounding I am most certainly going to get?"

"If i get to hear you make those noises again you can come back whenever,"

Lemon let out a nervous chuckle before nodding, and nervously grabbing the clothes he had discarded.

"Thanks uh- goodbye, Werewolf,"

And he left.


	26. Rose and Raspberry Mousse 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny awakinings but it's Mousse

This wasn't the first time Mousse had found himself in this situation (And it certainly wouldn't be the last) With his hands tied up above his head, and Rose on top of him, riding him like a very horny cowgirl. Although this was the first time one of the dancers had caught them.

Although, he didn't mind Cactus watching, even if it did make his stupid heart beat even faster then normal. He was just trying to ignore how hot the eyes watching was making him.

He snapped back into reality at the feeling of his climax, his moan was cut off by Rose kissing him, holding him close as she continued to ride him. They separated and she pushed him back down. He noted the look in her eyes- he knew he was going to be here for awhile.

He leaned back fully, hearing Rose let out a stream of moans as she reached her first climax, halting her movement for a moment as she clamped like a vice around Mousse, causing him to cum again.

Cactus whistled, Rose snorted in response, Mousse let out a quiet chuckle as well, before letting out a quiet gasp as she started moving again.

From the looks of it, awhile might end up being all night.

He wasn't against that, not at all.

It only made him feel hotter.


	27. Adventurer and Raspberry Mousse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wattpad requests whoo!  
> One more from the same person and then there's the other one aND THEN A03 REQUESTS

Adventurer HAD been taking a break with his adventure partner, but now.

Well, he was on the ground with the other straddling him, looking much more- dominate? Aggressive? Not concerningly passive? Well- the word didn't really matter, all he knew was his pink-haired partner had kissed him, and was now on top of him.

Mousse- his partner- had started moving his hips, leaning down and kissing him again, Mousses hands were soft-

Mousse stopped all the sudden and let out an embarrassed cough, they had both gotten caught up in it. He kept going when Adventurer asked him too though.

It stayed like that for a bit- until Mousse started to fiddle with his shirt, prompting Adventurer to try to get free from his own- curse his stupid wardrobe choices, with all it's weird buttons and zippers. But either was his shirt was opened and Mousse was unshamingly staring at Adventurers chest, face burning red.

Mousse did have some muscle, being a fencer and all that- but in comparison to Adventurer he looked similar to a tree branch.

As Mousse focused on getting their pants off, Adventurer pulled a rope from god knows where and yanked his bag over. Mousse grabbed what he needed out of it, and then Adventurer used it as some weird pillow. Mousse got things prepped and took a deep breath, focusing on kissing the air out of Adventurer as he pressed down. They both moaned and Adventurer placed his hands on Mousses hips, Mousse placed his hands on Adventurers chest as he slowly ride.

He let out a quiet groan as Mousse sped up, closing his eyes tight, gripping onto the others waist tighter and he bit his lip.

Mousse let out a choked moan as he cam, shivering. Adventurer cam a few moments later.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Adventurer took them both too the nearest river to, y'know, get clean.


	28. Milk and Yam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brain empty

Milk was pressed against the bed, gripping onto the sheets tightly, body shaking as he let out a few shaky moans. He bit his lip as Yam reached his hand and wrapped it around his member, pressing closer to the other as Milk let out a louder moan. Leaning back into the other gasping and panting.

How long had they been doing this? ... He made a mental note to buy a clock.

But, that didn't matter right now, he was face down in a pillow while Yam was fucking him, he knew it felt good and that he wanted more.

He felt a twitch in his stomach as he came onto Yams hand, feeling the other pull him in closer and wipe his hand off on the sheet.

It was a long night, and, based on the soft grunts from both parties, it was going to go on for a lot longer.


	29. Fire Spirit and Knight and Wind Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request from wattpad
> 
> also Wind has a lizard dick but the dick is optinal

Spending his afternoon in-between two legendary cookies hadn't exactly been Knights plan, but, here he was, spending his afternoon on his couch in-between two legendary cookies. He had his face pressed into Wind Archers chest, who was holding him tight.

He let out a small moan and gripped the other tighter, feeling Fire Spirit lick the back of his neck, holding onto Knights thighs. He felt Wind Archer shiver and start panting, biting his lip, running a hand through Knights hair, moving his hips slowly, closing his eyes as he let out a shaky moan.

He yelped as Fire Spirit yanked his hips back, and Wind Archer pulled him back forward, making Knight look up at him. He closed his eyes tight and let out another moan, eyes opening for a moment as he felt Wind pulling him into a kiss.

Knight felt something warm in his lower regions, followed by Fire Spirit letting out a low moan and leaning into Knight, gripping his thighs tighter. 

Knight gasped into the kiss as a sharp jolt of pleasure ran up his back, cum dripping out and landing on Wind Archers thigh. Wind Archer clung to him tighter as his body shook, Wind Archer groaned and separated the kiss, leaning back.

The three sat there, catching their breaths. Before Fire Spirit used his body to force all three of them to lay down.

Knight didn't argue, he was fine with spending the rest of his day like this.


	30. Fire Spirit and Knight 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bouncing ideas around for a few uh... days and landed on this so yeah
> 
> Still not hte official confession because if anyone thinks I am writing that you are wrong!

It had been a spur of the moment, Knight's emotions had taken over for one second. And it all came spilling out.

The other stood still, waiting for him to finish letting out emotions out- letting how he had felt for the past stupid 10 years out.

He said his name, and again, and again until he stop rambling and took a deep breath. Fire Spirit grabbed his face and opened his mouth, before closing it again, thinking of what to say.

He settled with a kiss, soft and sweet and Knight returned it, grabbing Fire Spirits hair and pulling him close. They had to pull apart so Knight could breath, holding onto Fire Spirit still as the fiery one moved down to his neck, gripping Knight by the waist and pressing him against the nearest wall.

"Wa- wait- ah-"

Fire Spirit stopped and moved away from Knights neck as the other panted, gulping nervously.

"Uh- Could we uh- go to my room?"

Fire Spirit grinned and snapped his fingers, the two vanished in a puff of flame, reappearing in Knights bedroom (He was promptly thrown onto his bed) They quickly continued what they had been doing. Knight let out a shaky moan as Fire Spirit slipped his hands closer to Knights crotch.

Another kiss, to his neck, and Fire Spirit moved away again to get the things he needed. Knight slipped of his shirt and dropped on the ground next to his bed.

~Stupid quip here~

He was placed on top of Fire Spirit, the fiery legendary grasping lightly onto his hips, guiding the other ones movements. Knight opened one of his eyes when he heard Fire Spirit snickering.

"Wh- what?"

"Hmm~?"

Knight glared, Fire Spirit snickered some more and leaned up to kiss Knight again, bucking his hips up. Knight jolted and moaned, body jerking, breath hitching for a few moments. He let out a low breath, flicking Fire Spirit, who just chuckled.

"Haha- sorry I never- You're so cute like this,"

He leaned up closer to Knight and pressed a kiss against his cheek, a finger running up Knights back. Starting to kiss Knights neck, making sure to leave hickies, claws lightly scratching his back. 

"Hhah~"

Knight's fingers found their way into Fire Spirits hair, holding the other close, he was shivering. He let out a low moan.

"Mm~ We should do it like this more often~ Seeing you like this is adorable~"

"Th- thanks- Ah~!"

Knight let out a sharp gasp and gripped onto Fire Spirit tightly, as he cam, feeling Fire Spirit bite into his neck. Fire Spirit cam soon afterwards.

Fire Spirit helped Knight off, and promptly scooped him up, pressing a kiss against the others forehead.

"Shower?"

"Yes, you sexy fucker,"

"Love you to, haha~!"


	31. Ananas and Dino-sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Hisshi
> 
> bottom Ananas hours

Ananas was a regal dragon, don't get that mistaken they are. BUT having a Cookie who was half their height pin them against a wall, while standing on a chair. Dino didn't seem to notice how much Ananas was blushing, he seemed more curious in running his fingers through their hair. Eyes wide with wonder.

They went to say something but no words came out as he looked at them with those damned eyes, bright green and adorable.

"Hmm? Oh- haha- did you want me to get a move on?"

It took them a moment, but they found their voice again (Avoiding eye contact was a good strategy)

"It would ah- b- be ideal,"

They could tell he was grinning, and it drew them insane- he was so calm, and they were a damned mess.

He pressed a small kiss against their cheek before promptly using his body weight to knock the two onto the bed. He didn't start moving right away.

"Remember what to say if you need me to stop?"

"Pineapple,"

"And to slow down?"

"Coconut,"

Another kiss, this time to their neck, before he started to move, he was slow and it was annoying, but Ananas knew he would speed up (He always did) They just had to be patient.

They took a gulp and shifted to lean up a bit, he opened one of his eyes, he was speeding up, obviously enjoying himself. They stole a glance to the clock on the wall, they couldn't read it for the life of them but based on the sun before they got dragged down here they guessed it was about 2 in the afternoon. They looked back at him, he had that stupid grin again, and his stupid, pretty eyes were staring at them.

"Yeah?"

"I ah- ahem uh-"

They knew he was all about them being polite for him- so they took a breath and swallowed their pride for a few seconds.

"C- could we kiss- p- please?"

He seemed surprised that he didn't have to pry the please out of them (this time), but he seemed to get over that shock rather quickly as he leaned in and pressed a kiss against their lips. He wrapped his arms around them, their hands ended up on his thighs, feeling those small twinges of pleasure grow more common.

"Mphm~"

They ate up the moans coming out of him as he pressed closer, they stole another glance to the clock- time passed fast when he was with them.

They decided to ignore any reason why that could be.

He pulled away, but he kept his arms where they were, their body was shaking. He was resting his face against their shoulder, saying nothing in particular as he moaned.

"Fuck- ah- Ananas- Gah- hah~"

He cam, Ananas heart leaped into their throat as he said their name again, body jerking as they cam as well.

They released the grip they had on his thighs- making eye contact with him.

Their heat thumped and his stupid green eyes looked so damn *adorable*


	32. Red Pepper and Plum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Hippity-Hoppity
> 
> I'm in one of my 'no smut only pain' slumps rn so I'm sorry that requests are gonna take awhile to do

Plum grunted as he twisted his body to glare at Red Pepper, who was pinning him down, at the waist. He groaned before falling back onto the ground, huffing.

"Okay okay you won, can you get off me now?"

Red Pepper jolted before rolling off of Plum, letting out a soft cough as both of them stood up.

"Sorry,"

Plum rubbed his back before letting out a soft sigh, looking down at his clothes. Letting out a sigh.

"I'm going to go to the bath-house, follow me if you want, I don't care,"

Red Pepper was left standing there, blinking- what was that? 

He looked at his hands, before deciding to not think about how warm he was, and follow Plum to the bath house. That was always a good place to get his mind off of things.

~Brain empty~

"Ah~"

And here they were, Plum was sitting on a stone slab, Red Pepper in the water, in between his legs. Plum let out a low groan as he shifted closer to Red Pepper's mouth.

"Oh- fuck me-"

Red Pepper pulled away from Plum, causing him to let out an annoyed huff, before his face went to max blush at the sight of Red Pepper staring at him.

"..."

"..."

"You gonna come up here and do it or-"

~AHHHHHH~

"Ah~ Sh- shit! Red Pepper!"

"Hhah~"

Plum was pressed against the rock, Red Pepper on top of him, panting heavily.

They both felt the twisting knot in their stomachs, Red Pepper pressed his face to Plums neck, grumbling quietly.

"D- do you want me to pull out or-"

"Don't you dare,"

At that second Red Pepper let out gasp as he spilled into Plum, listening to the other letting out a moan in response. As they stayed like that for a moment before pulling away.

"..."

"..."

"I'll go get the brushes,"

"I'll get soap,"


	33. ~Rules 2, electric boogaloo~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW headcanons request lets go (Just uh, send a cookie or a ship)

Expect this time its for NSFW headcanons

~1~ I'm not doing smut requests with any of the following cookies ~ Princess, Red Bean, Marshmallow, Birthday Cake, Dark Choco, Sea Fairy, Moonlight and Crescent Moon (Ace hc reasons)

~1a~ For child hcs reasons - Fig, Mala Sauce, Tiger Lily, Sandwich, Rollcake, Hero, and Mango

~2~ I won't write smut of these ships; Advenberry, Peach/plum, Dino/Cinnamon, Pomegranate/General Jujube, General Jujube/Peach or Plum, Roguefort/Croissant

~3~ My discord is GHOST!!! NO!!!!!#9203 so if you want to dm me to have your request be anonymous go ahead!


	34. Fire Spirit and Wind Archer 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Newgirl22

Fire Spirit, the single most annoying cookie Wind Archer could have possibly found himself stuck in a cave with. Was the cookie Wind Archer had found himself stuck in a cave with.

It was better than being alone, and Fire Spirit did help light up the cave even if just by a little bit, but that didn't outweigh all the damn flirting he'd been doing for the past half hour(?)

"And- wait- are you even listening to me?"

"No,"

He turned his attention to the floating spirit, who had his arms crossed, Wind Archer couldn't help but snicker. Before he went back to trying to figure out how to get out of here without a way to call for help. (Leave his crystals at home, Millie said, it would be fine, Millie said)

"Ugh- Hmm- AH!"

A bat shot by his face and he stumbled back- straight into Fire Spirits arms (He had to give him that, the guy had quick reflexes)

"Falling for me already I see~"

Wind Archer let out a grunt as he stood up straight, shooting a glare to the Spirit.

"Oh shut your mouth,"

"Make me~"

He froze, before slowly turning to face Fire Spirt, alright- that was it-

"Well, maybe I will,"

He watched the Spirit's face twist as he processed the Archers words. 

"Ah- ah-"

"If you're being serious, of course, Spirit,"

"Of- of course I'm being serious! Y- you just uh-"

"Spirit we have been here for almost an hour at this point, as much as you annoy me you're... ideas are quite ideal for passing time-"

He stopped talking as Fire Spirit put his hands on his shoulders, and let out a sigh.

"Alright, I get the point- just uh- do- uh-"

Fire Spirit himself got cut off by Wind Archer yanking him down to his height, getting him down to the floor.

"Ah- alright- alright-"

~fjkjrirgff~

Fire Spirits onesie ... thing was un zipped but not fully off, Wind Archers pant were surprisingly neatly folded where he had tossed them (Wind-made being things, Fire Spirit figured)

~AHHHHHHHHHHH~

"Mm- Shit-"

"Hmmm... Ah~"

Wind Archer opened an eye and stared at Fire Spirit, who had his mouth open a bit, panting, his grip on the Archers waist growing firmer. Wind Archer let out a soft snicker

His.... "heart" was beating more as he stared at Fire Spirit, a twisting feeling growing in his gut, Wind Archer let out a low purr as he shoved his face into the crook of Fire Spirits neck.

"Ahh~ You good?"

"G- gonna- soon- hhaahhhhhmy gods~"

Wind Archer clutched to Fire Spirit tightly as his body started to jolt as the winding came to an end. He moaned a bit as he felt something warm come out of Fire Spirit as the Spirit sank a pair of teeth into his shoulder.

"..."

"Hahhhh- oh- uh- sorry-"

"It's fine, here uh- I think theres a lake deeper in the cave-"

"..."

"What? I've been here before,"


	35. Headcanons - Raspberry Mousse and Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon!

Raspberry Mousse:

~A bottom, no position, only bottom

~He didn't have to know he was into voyeurism but, here he is, very much into that

~He's very quiet during sex (or while jerking it)

~He also enjoys being restrained by hands (Not rope, he really doesn't like rope)

~VERY touch positive, you could have this man putty in your hands by giving him a shoulder rub or some shit. 

~He isn't all that flexible with his lower body, but his arms are a different conversation

~No one knows if he likes mild insults or complements more, not even himself.

~Immune to demon effects and again, he doesn't know why (or notice)

Rose:

~A top, but would be willing to switch if asked nicely

~This isn't really related to horny but a demon that drains energy (Her dancers also do this but it takes all four of them to make up what she drains)

~Has a lot of kinks and it would take a long time to list them all

~HAS fucked the dancers before 

~Enjoys encouraging her partner (IE: 'you're doing so good' or 'good (boy/girl/whatever)', ect)

~This is a kink but she does like doing it in public places, but only if her partner is cool with it

~Greatly enjoys riding if she has the chance (Doesn't matter what way she's facing)

~Her neck is very sensitive, but be know she WILL do revenge hickies

~Has a lot of stamina, so she can go for awhile


	36. Leek and General Jujube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Yuki Rose1412 also does it count as 'and' if its just masturbating?
> 
> idk, just take this I'm doing my best

"Ugh..."

Leek was shifting in his bed, hands flicking down to the source of his discomfort every now and then, before he yanked his hands away.

Stupid- tournament- stupid Jujube-

"... Ugh,"

He got off the bed and mulled over to the small bathroom in the hotel, sitting down on the toilet and fiddling with his pants. Head filling with a lot of (mostly unwanted) thoughts as he grabbed a small towel from off a towel rack and shoved it into his mouth.

"Mprm..."

He gripped his mostly hard dick- jolting a bit (Gods his hands were freezing) before he slowly starting to move his hand up and down. He groaned into the towel at the sensation- he didn't do this that often.

Then again he didn't let his thoughts travel down /that/ path often either- he didn't do much of this sort of thing in general.

He decided to let his mind travel, eyes closing tight.

He did need to relax a bit anyways.


	37. Headcanons - Wind Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Newgirl22

~Mostly a bottom but honestly that's just cause the two (2) people he's canononicly slept with in my au are tops

~He can have either a dick or a vagina, it just depends on his mood

~When he does have a dick its like a lizard dick

~His gem is sensitive, but don't touch it without asking him

~He likes having shit whispered into his ear, which, considering he's a whooping 12 feet tall is hard to do if you're anyone but another legendary

~He also likes having his scarf pulled, especially roughly and out of nowhere

~He has a poddy mouth, which might surprise anyone who didn't know better considering he's the local forest cryptid who goes out of his way to avoid social interaction

~He is also very blunt so if he's horny you will know

~Also he goes into something like a heat at the start of spring and he doesn't know why


	38. Watermelon Margarita and White Choco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oc x canon hours

"You know, for someone who says she has better morals than Pistachio-"

"I've never said that I said I wouldn't let a prisoner seduce me into letting her go- hhah~"

"Ah yes, this is /much/ better,"

"Shut up,"

Watermelon Margarita let out a giggle as her hand moved in circles under White Choco's pants, lightly peppering kisses against her neck.

"Ah~ T- touch me- please~"

"I am~"

"You know what I- m- mean ah~"

Watermelon let out a soft giggle as her fingers trailed further, she sucked on the others neck a bit as she prodded with her fingers. Eating up the noises coming out of the fencers mouth.

"Gods I could listen to you all day~"

"W- w- well~ The others are go- ah~ gonna notice th- thah~ I'm not at m- my post s- so-"

"Payback?"

"... We- well- yeah but sti- still- AH~!"

White Choco's legs shook as she wrapped her arms around the other one. Reaching a peak as her body was overwhelmed, hugging onto Watermelon tight.

"Ahhhh..."

"Hehe~ ... You alright?"

"Just gonna, hug you, don't mind me,"

"Fair, fair,"


	39. Headcanons - Fire Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon

~Lowkey a sadomasochist but like, its subtle

~Will be willing to try some freaky shit but has his limits (also no water, at all)

~Will more of less do whatever he's told, this does include pulling hair, biting, or anything else 

~WILL use his partners kinks against them and he WILL be a little shit about it

~Very dominant but will bottom if the person he's with looks like they could break his spin (In a good way)

~When he bottoms he greatly enjoys not being able to walk the day after (or a few days after, he wouldn't mind that ethier)

~Very flirtatious but if you return intrest he will get very embarrsesed because 'oh! Oh they like me!'

~Being a ghost and also a legendary he's infertile but like, he manages, just use magic if you want kids or some shit idk


	40. Headcanons - Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Acoltsinner-87

~Now, this guys vision is /shit/ so honestly if you wanted to blindfold him you could just ask him to squint

~Not really dominant or submissive, he'll really just be in whatever position is asked of him

~Very gentle, but if asked he will go rougher

~He really likes doing it outside of the Lake of the Sugar Swan, does that mean anything in the Twisted Grove could catch you? Yes, but if his partners okay with it then ohhhhh boy

~Yes I'm saying he'd rather have sadistic fae watch him go at it then swans (Which is fair but I digress)

~Not only is he stronk, is is also flexible as all hell

~He is not scared to bend himself like a pretzle, but he sometimes has to be reminded that nt everyone is able to bend like that

~He does like being tied up, but finds blindfolds pointless (See first point)


	41. Headcanons - Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TammyTheRanger!

~I hc her as trans so keep that in mind for this

~Very dominate, she will only bottom if her partner manages to beat her in whatever game she chooses

~She /really/ likes sex toys

~She also enjoys bondage, whether she's tied up or her partner she doesn't care

~Likes doing it in the bathing area

~Thinks lingeria is hot, especcialy likes wearing it, albiet in her grasp it doesn't last very long

~Did I ever mention she's rough unless requested to be gentle? Because she is

~She loves making her partner scream, so she's not to subtly soundproofed her room for everyone elses sake

~And her own enjoyment (And her partners enjoyment! Of course!)

~Aftercare mostly consists of massages, if pestered enough she'll probably sneak to the bath house (if not already there) to help clean up a bit.


	42. Headcanons - Vampire/Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feat trans Vampire
> 
> Requested by Cinawolf

~Two bottoms have clashed and Werewolf made it out on top

~Only because Vampire is to lazy

~That being said Vampire is a powerbottom, but I digress

~ Vampire's dysphoria is placed mostly in his voice and chest, but he gets his bounts of bottom dysphoria on occasion

~He'll let Werewolf know by throwing a note at him that informs him

~The most dominate thing Vampire'll do is drink Werewolfs blood 

~They both know Werewolf likes it

~Vampire also likes being bit 

~And scratched

~Also his hair pulled

~He's lowkey a masochist

~How rough Werewolf is depends on what Vampire says before they get started


	43. Headcanons - Fire Spirit/Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Newgirl22

~ Knight likes it rough, Fire Spirit likes it rough, its great for everyone

~ Knight's a masochist, fun fact

~ Fire Spirit is very over dramatic with foreplay, Knight thinks its funny

~ Knight likes getting choked

~ Fire Spirit tops 9.9/10 times

~ Knight only tops when they're in public, mostly because he can actually keep quiet on top

~ They do their business very loudly, but Knight put a bit of soundproofing up, so there's that

~ They do roleplay sometimes, it almost always falls apart because Fire Spirit can't keep his composure

~ They both think its funny

~ Knight likes having a lot of marks after they're done, although he does prefer that Fire Spirit makes them easy to cover up (He has a job Fire Spirit! Come on!)


	44. Headcanons - Raspberry Mousse/Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Pony_the_yt_gem

~Touchy top Rose and touch sensitive bottom Raspberry, fun!

~They've been caught a few time but like, after the fact

~Also Mousse doesn't know how Rose knows where he lives (She asked Warrior)

~They've both said 'I love you' while fucking and somehow /that's/ what embarrasses Raspberry the most

~Raspberry was decently surprised to learn how much energy Rose has, but in a good way

~Aftercare is usually Rose cuddling the hell out of Raspberry

~Rose will test the waters with what Raspberry likes 

~Lingiari, whose wearing it? Who knows, but someone is

~Lots of hickies, lots and lots of hickies

~Mostly Raspberry getting the hickies, but Rose has a few as well

~They make out a lot because Rose can't keep quiet


	45. Cheesecake and Sparkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lunasalsal

"You live /here/?!"

"Yeah,"

"Oh goodness- deary no!"

Sparkling shrugged a bit, moving a box out of the way to give better access to the bathroom.

"I manage, it's fine,"

"Darling!"

Cheesecake huffed and glanced over to Sparklings couch.

"Well, at least you aren't sleeping on that monstrosity anymore,"

"Yeah, thanks for the bed by the way,"

Cheesecake shrugged, popping her fur... thing onto a coat rack, sitting down next to Sparkling on the floor.

"Well I had to thank my favorite bartender /somehow/"

"One, I am the only bartender you know, and two, you didn't have to buy me a bed,"

"You almost broke your back helping me alright!"

Sparkling rolled his eyes and let out a snort, leaning back a bit, letting out a low breath.

"Well I do have to admit, having a bed has made sleeping easier,"

Cheesecake let out a snicker as she leaned forward, closing her eyes.

She spoke just as Sparkling was getting comfy leaning against the couch.

"Thanks for today, by the way,"

"Welcome, and no couch, I keep this monster so I don't fall asleep on it,"

"Of course of course, there's other ways to thank someone, anyways~"

She emphasized what she meant by that, by placing one of her hands on Sparkling's thigh, and making eye contact with him. Watching the other cookies face light up red.

"Ah-"

"Only if you want to dear, I could always just buy you dinner-"

"No! No you're uh- ideas fine- great- actually,"

They stared at each other before Sparkling quietly picked Cheesecake up, and carried her off to his bedroom. Already blushing as he dropped her on his bed.

"I need to go get ready uh- do what you want I'll be right back,"

Sparkling ducked out of the room (To get protection, Cheesecake figured) Cheesecake put her jewelry onto one of the night stands. 

He came back after a few minutes, with just a t-shirt and his boxers, scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay I uh- haven't really done anything like this for a while so uh-"

Cheesecakes response to that was to stand up from the bed and motioned at it.

"I can top then,"

Sparkling did not hide the sigh of relief he let out, Cheesecake let out a snort as Sparkling coughed in an attempt to hide his sigh.

"So- uh- what did you want me to-"

"Lay down on the bed, please,"

"Polite topping, fancy,"

He hopped onto the bed, leaning back onto his elbows as Cheesecake got on top of him. She tilted his chin up and placed a kiss against his neck as she started to grind their hips together, enjoying the friction as it sent a small shiver up her spin.

"Mm~"

She kept grinding until she felt satisfied with the poking against her inner thigh.

"Hmm, deary you wouldn't happen to have a condom on hand would you?"

"Uhh- I probably have some at the bar but uh..."

"Haha, don't worry about that deary- here- come here,"

Cheesecake quickly flipped the script and placed herself almost on top of Sparkling face.

"I'll return the favor, dig in~"

"Oh- oh gladly,"

Cheesecake yelped as Sparkling pulled her down, pressing his tongue against her clit first, before slowly licking down to her entrance.

"Ah! Oh goodness,"

Cheesecake covered her mouth as her hips bucked against Sparkling's face, feeling his tongue working a knot in her stomach to formation. She moved her hand and placed it on Sparkings chest as he pulled her more against him.

"Ah~ Oh my- AH~!"

The knot snapped as Cheesecake cam, legs squeezing shut around Sparkling for a few moments, before she let him go.

"Ah... sorry-"

"It's fine- oop-"

She moved off of him as he used his shirt to wipe away her fluids.

"And I thought you said you hadn't done that in awhile~"

"... I mean-"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding,"

They both chuckled, before Cheesecake slid down to Sparklings legs, he quickly shifted to give her more access to his clothed crotch. She slid down his underwear around his ankles, spreading his legs a bit more.

"Mm~ Tasty~"

"Please don't say that about my dick,"

Cheesecake snickered as she went down on Sparkling, listening in amusement as he let out a choked moan. She snickered a bit as she started to lick up and down his cock, wrapping her hand softly around his cock.

"Gah~ Ch- Cheesecake~"

"Hmmm?"

She licked up again and kissed the tip, watching Sparkling shiver.

"Ahaha~ Cute~"

Sparkling let out a grumble as Cheesecake went back to what she was doing, as Sparklings breathing got a bit more ragid.

"Shit- ah~"

"Mm~"

Cheesecake stroked Sparklings cock a bit faster, taking a small portion of it in her mouth, tasting some of Sparklings precum on her tongue. Sparklings hands ran through his hair and bit his lip.

"Ah~ Ah gods- Ah~!"

Sparkling came into Cheesecakes mouth, hearing her purr a bit before she pulled away.

"Ahh, refreshing,"

"Oh my gods, Cheesecake no,"

"Cheesecake /yes/"


	46. Pitaya and Ananas 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Wattpad
> 
> *Grabs the Masquerade au*

The summers Masquerade was a week that you hid in plan sight, no one knowing each other

Pitaya loved the summers Masquerade, for several reasons, like what was before him. A pretty (And petty) blonde pinned against the wall of a locked, empty room. Pitaya had a hand shoved down their pants. They had given up trying to keep their mask on during the rush to the room, and it laid forgotten on the ground nearby. 

Pitaya had lost his mask as well, but Ananas had yet to comment about it. 

They knew it was him, however, as they lightly mumbled his name as he attacked their neck. He pressed against them more, touching them rougher and getting more moans (Including a few begs for more)

They felt Ananas tense up as their arms flew around Pitaya, moaning as they came on his hand, his fangs lightly digging into Ananas neck. Pitaya bent down and got Ananas onto the ground, sliding over their mask, stroking their cheek.

They just rolled their eyes.

Pitaya had to leave eventually, Ananas followed him out at... some point.


	47. Not an update

Sorry requestw are taking so long my brains refusing to write but anyways I would let Croissant step on me  
Im gonna try to make a little self indulgent thing when I get home to get my brain working but no promises


	48. Pitaya and Cotton Candy 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo sexting, fun
> 
> also deleted all my drafts just so I could start fresh

Pitaya had, frankly, only gotten a phone because of Cotton Candy (Aside from the dino-boy, she was the only cookie on it) He barely even knew how to use the thing, he text, but that was about it.

But that wasn't the point, Candy had sent him a text.

Candy-girl: Hey! Pitaya!

You: ?

Candy-girl: I would text someone else this but uh

Candy-girl: No

Candy-girl: Anyway I'm buying something and I need your imput

You: Why me

Candy-girl: ...

Candy-girl: Yes?

Candy-girl: I can ask someone else if you don't want to btw it's fine if not :D

You: Oh, no its fine, send if you want

Candy-girl: :0

Candy-girl: Yeah hang on- I need to get these into the changing room

You: Well now I'm scared

A few minutes passed before she sent two photos, Pitaya let out a quick cough, his tail quickly thumping at the sight. She wasn't wearing the items, but his stupid mind imagined her in it. He let out a low sigh before responding.

You: The blue one

Candy-girl: Thank you :)

Candy-girl: (I can show you what it looks like on later)

Candy-girl: (If you want)

You: Yes please

She sent a heart emoji in reply before going offline, Pitaya put the phone down and covered his mouth, a little bit of smoke coming out of his mouth. His face lighting up- gods she was beautiful- he could feel something bubbling in his gut. But chose to ignore it- at least until she sent the next photo. 

Candy-girl: (Sent a photo)

Candy-girl: Enjoy! (Also thanks for the help!)

You: No problem

His tail started thumping wildly, face burning as his dick started to press against his pants, he shifted and looked around- Dino (Who had let him stay in his basement) said he would be back around 4, he had about two hours

He moved his pants down enough to let the retractable member slip out fully, running a finger up the spiny ridges, he let out a shaky groan. Body tensing at the sensation as he looked at the photo.

Candy-girl: Also, I wouldn't mind a picture in return :3

You: Like- with clothes on- or?

Candy-girl: (Sent a photo)

Candy-girl: Something like this :)

He sputtered at the photo- her hand covered him from seeing under her pulled down panties, holding the bottom of her t-shirt with her mouth.

Candy-girl: Censoring not required

You: Yeah I can just... give me a second to figure out how to take a photo

Candy-girl: Aight 

He stroked himself a few more times before pulling up the camera app, fiddling with it a bit before he was able to snap a photo, sending it to Candy after a bit more fiddling.

You: (Sent a photo)

Candy-girl: Ohlala

Candy-girl: Well now I have to step up my game

Candy-girl: Keep having fun, I need a few minutes to find wherever the fuck Dino put my shit

Something in the back of his mind told him he knew what she was looking for, but either way, he pulled up her most recent picture and went back to letting his mind fill in the blanks. 

He continued to rub himself, getting lost in the sensation when she sent another photo.

Candy-girl: Don't worry about paying back, Dino's willing to help me out, just enjoy~

He stared at the new photo, it occurring to him that Dino had probably been helping her at least take the photos. But frankly, looking at her like that, even if on a small screen, it was the last thing he needed to spill out onto the floor, dropping his phone and letting out a small moan. Taking one more glance to his phone, before going to get a drink of water, and a towel to clean up.

Candy-girl: Also feel free to come over when Dino get's back

Candy-girl: He promised to keep the lingerei in one piece :)

He responded something along the lines of okay, his mind, once again, starting to drift off.


	49. Pitaya and The reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just note, this is not my normal format but frankly I simp for Pitaya, so here we are.
> 
> also some good old masquerade au, for its my smut central, frankly. Reader isn't given a gender but they're wearing a dress for the spice of it!
> 
> anon request

The summers Masquerade, yearly event, with a mask worn no one could know who you are. Which you felt might be a blessing, giving the strength of the cookie that had you pressed against a wall, hand creeping up your leg. A pair of wings blocked others from looking as rough lips touched yours.

"Fuck~ Aren't you ssssuch a pretty little thing?"

His lips moved from yours, down to your neck, one hand griping your hair to tug your head to the side. Sharp fangs tracing your throat, you let out a small moan as you felt a bit of air hit your thighs as your dress was pushed up, revealing your underwear.

"Godsss, look at you, I wanna take you to one of those rooms and just /ravish/ every little inch of you~"

A beg to do so slipped out of your mouth as one of his claws sliced through your underwear, he chuckled and you felt a flush of emotions run up your spine. You two found your ways to a room, you clung to him, face going red under your mask.

"Now pretty thing- frankly I don't exactly care, but would you like to take off the masssks?"

You nodded, hearing him lock the door behind him, both of you put your masks on a night stand, his fingers traced your face. A sharp tooth grin etching his features.

"Mm~ Gorgeous~"

You let out a faint little giggle as his lips went back to your neck, teeth once again scratching against the sensitive skin, drawing yet another moan out of you. He pushed up your dress once again, staring at the parts hidden underneath.

"You don't mind if I take a tasssste test, do you?"

You gave him the go ahead and he dove in, tongue dipping into you, letting out a growl of satisfaction at the moan that slipped from your lips. You wiggled around against his tongue, listening to him let out a few grunts as he ate you out.

"Fuck-"

He pulled away as you reach your edge, causing you to pout, before you snapped out of it, as he unbuckled his pants.

"Frankly, I would rather be in anything else, but that damned Flame-ghost made me wear this- why do I need sssso many beltss?"

You giggled as he dropped them down, his bulge visible, you could feel your self shivering as he slipped down his boxers. He leaned in and kissed you again, spreading your legs wide, grunting.

"Alright- tell me if it hurtsss, I'll sssslow down,"

You leaned back against the bed as the member slid inside- he was a dragon and all so it was already lubricated. The stretch against your insides burned a bit, but the pleasure overshadowed it. He started out slow, and began to speed up slowly, as you requested.

"Fuck~ Gods- Pretty thing~ Mmm~"

Moans filled the room, you could hear His claws ripping through the back of your dress, and digging into your skin- that was going to hurt.

"Fuck- S- ssssorry- Ah shit~ Pretty thing~!"

You could feel yourself slowly tipping over the edge. like an almost perfectly weighted boat against a waterfall. (But the the waterfall is a dragon dick)

"Fuck... gods- Pretty thing- can I cum inssside of you?~ God's- I'll let you wear my jacket- Ah~"

In response to the request, you wrapped your legs around his waist the best you could, you let out a loud moan almost right against his ear as you tipped over the edge. He let out a slur of swears as he scratched your back one last time. His seed spilled inside of you, and he pressed against you as you both came down from the high.

"Ah- ssshit- sorry uh- hang on-"

He pulled out, causing you to let out a small groan from the feeling of being empty once again. He poked around, before pulling out a med kit from, somewhere, and putting it down on the bed, as you turned around to give him access to your injured back.

"You can keep my jacket, pretty thing,"


	50. Roguefort and Cheesecake

"Hello dear~"

A voice hushed against her ear, a hand gently pressing against her waist- Cheesecake let out a soft chuckle and brushed the hand away, turning to face the thief.

"Sometimes I feel like you use criminal activity as an excuse to see me,"

Bleu shrugged, taking a few steps back from Cheesecake, only for her to pull them back, pressing them flush against her. Bleu blinked for a few moments, before smirking and leaning close to Cheesecake, inches away from kissing her.

"Hm? Did you want something?"

"I think we both know /exactly/ what I want, darling~"

"Then by all means, let me indulge~"

They kissed, Cheesecake wrapping her arms around the criminals neck, and they sloppily made their way to one of the many, many bedrooms in the house. They separated as they both fell onto the bed, Bleu grabbing the bottom of Cheesecakes dress. They froze, staring at Cheesecakes body, their grin faltering into a small smile. Cheesecake guided Bleu's hand to pull up her dress, revealing her panties.

"Such a pretty body you have there, gods I want to ravish you,"

"Then do it~"

They pressed in close, grinding their crotch against Cheesecakes, biting their lip. Unzipping their pants, gently stroking themselves, Cheesecake stared at their member, eyes wide. 

"Fuck- I want that in my mouth,"

Bleu looked at her before putting their hands up, yelping as Cheesecake pulled them onto the bed. Getting in between their legs, licking their dick, Bleu leaned back a bit, letting out a soft groan.

"Fuck- dear- you're going to drive me crazy,"

She glanced up at them, before taking all of them into her mouth, causing them to gasp and let out a loud moan. As she sucked them off she slowly slipping off her panties, pulling away from them with a pop. Their dick now stood at attention, hard and ready.

"Fuck- do you have any condoms?"

"Ah- shit no, I keep forgetting to get more,"

"Forgetting?"

"... Yes, forgetting,"

They both snickered as Bleu grabbed Cheesecakes thighs, flipping them around and pinning Cheesecake down. They pushed her legs open, staring at her wet pussy, letting out a soft growl and pressing their dick against her entrance. Cheesecake bit her lip as they slipped inside of her- this wasn't the first time the two had done with by a long shot, but it was always a great time. 

"Bleu~ Come on, you know how to make me feel good, I want to feel you inside of meeEEAH~"

Bleu made a quick movement of their hips, plunging themself fully into her, feeling her squirm around. They lifted her up a bit, waiting for her to give the go ahead to start moving. She gave them a nod after a few seconds and they started to move in and out at a slow pace, watching her face twist in pleasure.

"Fuck- Bleu~"

Bleu grinned and slowly started to speed up, leaning close to her to steal another kiss, Cheesecake was shivering underneath them, letting out a slow slur of moans. They got to a good speed, they moved down to Cheesecakes chest, pressing kisses against her neck, Cheesecake let out a louder moan.

"I- Fuuck~ Darling- I'm going to- HYAH~!!"

"Me too~ Fuck~ Do you want me too pull out?"

"Oh gods~ No- don't- keep it in~ Please~"

Bleu let out a snarl as they pressed in close, Cheesecake held them close as she cam, her walls tightening around Bleu. They snarled softly and pressed in close. 

"Fuck~"

"Ahh~"

They stayed in silence for a moment, before Bleu pulled out, placing a hand against Cheesecakes leg. Cheesecake leaned up and placed a kiss against Bleu's cheek.

"You know dear- I would love for you too stay back and cuddle, but you should get home, wouldn't want to worry her,"

"If you say so,"


	51. Red Pepper and Plum 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by E :)  
> Me, looking at my requests: Welp time to hop between ya'll!

It had started as just some (mostly) friendly sparing between the two, so how the hell it became /this/ was beyond Red. He would be focused on that if Plum wasn't so aggressively clawing at him every time he gave another thrust from his position underneath the other. Taking a few moments from his movements to keep his gaze to their surroundings sharp.

"Y- you know- Gah~! W- we could t- take this t- to your room- Myah~"

"Hah.... we'd g- get heard for sure there- un- u- uuah~ unlike Peach I- mah~! Don't have my room soundproofed."

Red let out a concerned chuckle at that, not even wanting to imagine the reason that Peach felt the need to soundproof her room.

"I- if you really want to take a s- sah~ sec to move- ahhh~ W- we could go to the- t- th- the bath house~"

"God no- t- to much moveme- Ah~ nt"

Plum simply nodded in response, continuing the quick rocking motion of his hips he was doing, letting out a sharp breath any time Red's member brushed a certain part of him. Red moved up onto his elbows during one of those moments, Plum slowing down his movements to keep the feeling for a bit longer.

"Gods- we sh- should do t- this more o- o- oahhh~! F- fuck- Oh gods~"

Plum knocked Red back down onto his back with the bear hug he wrapped him in, his body squeezing around Red, bucking his hips up just in time for Red's load to hit his thighs as the bottom let out a groan of pleasure.

They laid there for a few moments before Plum pushed himself up onto shakey legs, holding out a hand.

"O- okay uh- now lets go to the bath house,"

"Y- yeah, let's do that,"


	52. (OC) and Fire Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LunaFlames  
> I chuckled at the request because :handshake: same oc name

The Legendary sat with his feet swinging off the edge of a cliff, the heat of the Dragons Valley sounded nice in theory, but he was quickly learning it was a very different heat than the sunlight he was so used too. He leaned back against his elbows, letting out a groan before forcing himself to stand up. Ducking down quick at the sensation of someone flying towards him- it failed, and he almost tumbled off the cliff.

Luckily enough, sed someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back leaning forward to look at him, head tilted.

"Yo! Sorry 'bout that"

"Ugh- it's fine, I'm immune to lava,"

He properly focused his attention to the other- Fire Spirit had been the one who almost sent him tumbling into a pool of lava, and thus yanked out from that situation.

"Hey! Me too!"

"You are a spirit of flame, so I would hope so,"

Fire Spirit snickered before swinigng his body around to face Sundrop directly, floating upside down.

"Yeah, nothin's better then hanging out in a pool of lava-"

"... you do that?"

"Yeah, really funny when a cookie who can't passes by- unless I'm naked, then i have to hide in the lava,"

Silence for a beat, before Fire Spirit turned his head.

"You wanna go lava-dipping?"

"... Is that Skinny-diping but in lava?"

"Yup!"

Sundrop stared at him for a long second, before chuckling and standing up.

"Alright, you convinced me, where too?"

"Follow me!"

The Spirit flew off- but not to fast so that Sundrop couldn't keep up. And they ended up at a part of the valley with a few small lava pools. Fire Spirit turned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hop into whatever one, I'm gonna go hide my clothes,"

He nodded, waiting until the spirit left to strip and enter one of the pools- it was hot, that's for sure. He let out a soft sigh, eyes creaking open to look at Fire Spirit, he had ended up in one of the pools right next to Sundrop, eyeing the parts of his body that he could see. 

"So, /were/ you being nice, or did you want something~?"

"Hmmm, both~"

~They fuck, moving on, jkjk~

"Ahhhh~"

"Mm~ You know how to move, don't you?"

"I get more practice then it's really worth~ Hah!"

Fire Spirit was sitting on Sundrops lap, Sundrops hand was clasped firmly in Fire Spirits hair, the other one held on his thigh. Fire Spirits tongue was lolling out of his mouth as Sundrop rolled his hips up into Fire Spirit, smiling up at the Spirit in his lap.

"Fuuuck~"

Sundrop yanked Fire Spirits head to the side, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, listening in satisfaction as the other picked up in pace of his moans, hips rocking back and forth in rhythm with Sundrop.

"You know,"

Sundrop pulled Fire Spirit flush against his chest, smiling sweetly as he cam, hearing the other let out a loud moan.

"I am curious how many rounds you can take~"

Fire Spirit's eyes shot open, before he grinned, wrapping his arms around Sundrop.

"Well, why don't we see~?"


	53. Headcanons: Madeleine/Espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a request I just have brain rot

~Madeleine call's Espresso 'baby' a lot and Espresso is not good at hiding how much he likes it

~They both are refusing to acknowledge any underlining emotions with them fucking- Madeleine because he has no relationship experience, Espresso because Licorice is his ex.

~ Madeleine is bigger than Espresso in every regard

~ They typically do their business with Espresso on top of Madeleine, or Madeleine spooning Espresso

~Madeleine loves pampering Espresso, and is very overdramatic while doing so

~Espresso doesn't mind

~Very gentle, aside from some hair pulling .... or mild biting.


	54. Ananas and Pitaya 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by E

The song blared through the radio in the room, Ananas was leaning against a back wall, drinking an energy drink that the albino boy had given them. He had proceeded to go run off to make out with what they assumed was his boyfriend. They /had/ been minding their business, but then that white-haired fucker of a roommate made the decision to come over and talk to them.

"Howdy pretty thing~"

They looked at him, and let out an annoyed sigh, taking a long sip out of their drink.

"What do you want, Pitaya,"

Pitaya gave them a cheeky grin, placing one arm on their shoulder.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"If you're going to inform me that you want to fuck me, then no,"

Pitaya didn't answer the question, and chose to turn to stand next to them, watching the party goers. Not taking his arm off their shoulder, Ananas fell silent, before glancing at Pitaya, taking in his outfit.

"Where the hell did you get a crop top?"

"Milk,"

"...."

"You know- white hair, contacts?"

"Oh- him,"

Pitaya leaned against Ananas, hand moving to their other shoulder, hand pressing against the side of their throat.

"What about you?"

"... Blue-hair took me to Hot Topic,"

"Haha- am I the only person on campus you know the name of?"

"... Maybe,"

Pitaya let out a soft snicker, leaning his face into the corner of Ananas neck, they let out a breath from feeling his breath on their neck.

They grabbed his hand, and they looked at each other. Ananas tugged at Pitaya, grinning a bit.

~HHHHHHHHHHHHHH~

They had ended up in a closet, Ananas on their knees, his member inside of their mouth, Pitaya was groaning as Ananas did their best to take more into their mouth. Pitaya gripped Anana's hair tightly, precum dripping out of his cock into Ananas's mouth. Pitaya's hips bucked into Anana's mouth, feeling them shivering against him.

"Fuck~ Nana~"

"Mm~"

Pitaya bucked once again, letting out a moan that was a bit louder than what was intended, cum spilling into Ananas's mouth.

"FuCK~!"

"MM~"

Ananas moved back from Pitaya, who slumped onto the ground, Ananas wiped their mouth as they crawled onto Pitaya's lap. Face flushed and panting a bit.

"You're loud,"

"Yeah,"

"..."

"Wanna keep going?"

"/Yes/"


	55. Madeleine and Espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by H
> 
> Shit man I think my aro-ness is speaking

"Mm~ Baby~"

Espresso was placed on Mandy's lap, Mandy had one hand placed on Espresso's hip, the other gripping his hair. Espresso rocked his hips against Mandy, letting out a soft moan as Mandy bucked his hips up.

Espresso leaned his head into Mandy's hand, letting out a long moan and slumping into Mandy's chest. The larger of the two pressed a kiss against Espresso's forehead, Espresso looked at Mandy, and gladly accepted the next kiss he was presented.

"M- Madeleine~ Gah~ Ffuck~"

Mandy rolled his hips up into Espresso again, placing more soft kisses against Espresso's skin, lips ending up at the crook of Espresso's neck as Espresso wrapped his arms around the other.

"Fffuck~ Baby~!"

"MMHM! M- Madeleine!"

Espresso let out a jolt- a louder moan slipping out from his mouth as Mandy's cock hit a sweet spot. He let out a soft noise as he felt Mandy pull out, cum spurting on his thighs. Espresso let out a soft whine as Mandy pushed him down, stroking his cheek.

"It's okay baby, you'll be good~"

"Plleaaasse~ Made- Fuck- Madeleine!"

Mandy pressed his lips against the tip of Espresso's dick, licking him up and down, feeling the other shiver.

"I'm- c- close~ Madeleine~ Fuck!"

It didn't take much for Espresso to cum, it hit Mandy's face, a little bit getting inside his mouth. Espresso stared at the ceiling, panting. He glanced down to Mandy, as he carefully picked him up, smiling softly.

"Let's go get you cleaned up,"

"YOU get cleaned up,"

Mandy snickered, and carried him to the bathroom.


	56. Shining Glitter and DJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Hsnay
> 
> Afab DJ, trans Shining Glitter

"Ah right- Mx. DJ, if you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with Shining Glitter Cookie?"

That was the question that they had been dreading the entire interview, they had been seen at a Cafe with her /one/ time, and suddenly everyone was convinced the two were together.

.... They weren't wrong, but just not in the right way.

They could feel her shit eating grin from the other room, they had their visor on, but they had been smart enough to turn off the emotion communicator function of it.

"Ah- we uh- we're just friends! Frankly I'm not too sure why all those reporters are saying that haha!"

/They could feel her in-between their legs one hand on a thigh to spread their legs apart. Lapping up the liquids coming from their privates./

Glitter watched the interview from a changing room, watching them squirm at the question of their relationship with her. She let out a soft giggle, watching them trying to dance around the subject was really something else. 

/They were in-between her legs, gasping and panting, cum splattered against their face, she softly stroked their chin.

"So pretty... Pretty Cookie,"

They let out a soft mumble, pressing into her hand./

The interview kept on the topic of Shining Glitter, it took a lot for them to keep their cool.

It felt like hours, but the interview /finally/ ended, and they were allowed to leave, to the changing room, where Shining Glitter was leaning against a wall.

"Hey Deej's~"

"Glitter,"

They closed the door behind them, approaching the taller cookie and letting out a small huff.

"Gods, those interviewers see /one/ lunch chat, and suddenly they're all over us,"

Glitter snickered as DJ walked past her to grab a change of clothes.

"Do you have an interview? Or did you come here to watch me squirm,"

"Watch ya, you need me to make a distraction so you can get out?"

"... Yeah,"

She gave a thumbs up, and ducked out of the room, and caused a distraction.

/She was on top of them, they had their hands gripping her hair tightly. It was a long day, she had invited them over to relax. Like always, it became something like this.

"Fuck~ Glitter- Gah~!"

She was giving them a lot of hickies, and just gave a small moan in response to them gripping her hair tighter. /

They shook their head and snuck out of the building- they needed a bite to eat.

Preferably without reporters starting (mostly) false rumors, but they'd take being able to eat a sandwich in peace.


	57. Fire Spirit and Wind Archer 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Newgirl22
> 
> :P

Wind Archer's scarf was wrapped around his throat, the Cookie that owned the scarf was gripping it tight. Fire Spirit let out a few ragged breaths, staring up at the green cookie, who was blushing softly.

"Sheesh Windy~ Didn't think you had it in you- Ahh~"

Wind Archer yanked on the scarf, pulling Fire Spirit closer to him, letting out a growl.

"Quiet, Flame,"

Fire Spirit let out a smooth chuckle, grinning up at the Archer above him, sticking out his tongue.

"Well someones in a good mood~"

The Archer jolted, he clearly hadn't realized he had used 'Flame' instead of his normal 'Spirit'

"... And what if I am? You're still on the ground,"

"Yup, you're completly in control right now... darling~"

And The Archer flushed, tugging the scarf roughly and bending over to kiss the Spirit, prompting a startled gasp from the other.

"Hah~ Holy shit Windy- got anything else you wanna show me?"

"Of course,"

~HH~

Spirit sat in front of him on his knees, Archer leaned against a tree, lapping at the slit between Archer's legs. He ran his tongue against the part of the member that was emerging from in-between the slit.

"Mmm..."

Archer had his eyes shut, one hand gripping the scarf, the other pressing against the tree, he let out a moan. His legs bent, he could barely keep himself up.

"Ah~ Shiit~"

He tugged at the scarf, feeling Spirit grab his hips, helping him stay standing. He gripped the tree tightly as he reached his own high, body jolting.

"AhhHHH~ F- Flame~ Ah~!"

Spirit realized his hips a pun his release, The Archer slid to the ground, eyes shut tight. Coming down from his afterglow at the feeling of Spirit sliding up his body, pressing his lips against his neck.

"You're awfully pretty, you know that right?"

"You.... you tell me that every time you come here,"

"And it's true every time~"


	58. Headcanons - Shining Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Hsnay

~Trans queen

~A top, no doubt about it

~However if asked nicely she will allow you to peg her

~Has a lot of energy, she can typically go for more than a few rounds

~Calling her mommy is a big yes

~She is up to go at it anywhere that isn't a bed- at least her bed, she'll sleep in other cookies beds

~Likes oral a lot, typically her first time with a new partner will be oral, unless tension has been building up for awhile


	59. Clover and Licorice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by E  
> I rna out of steam but here we are, i guess

Licorice found himself pushed over a desk, Clover grinding against him, his lips peppered kisses against the back of his neck. He pushed his hips out against Clover, hearing the other letting out a sweet purr, nipping at his ears.

"Hmm~ Are you going to be a good boy now?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Y- yes- Master- I'll be a good boy~!"

Clover gripped his thighs tightly, pressing in closer, fingers trailing up to Licorice's mouth. He took them in his mouth, using his other arm to pull down Licorice's pants. He removed his fingers from Licorice's mouth, pressing them against Licorice's ass.

Licorice let out a moan as one finger slipped in, hips bucking against Clover, Clover pushed back against him, keeping his hips still.

"Ahah, you need to stay still, you'll get what you want,"

"I'm sorry Maaah~ ster,"

"Be patient sweetie, you'll get to cum, you wouldn't want to be left as you are, do you~?"

"No~ Mah~ Masterrrr~"

The second finger was inserted, his fingers moved back and forth, Licorice was laying on the desk in front of him, letting out a string of moans. He gripped the desk tightly, body going rigid as he let out a loud moan, feeling Clover retract his fingers with a soft chuckle, helping the other stand up straight.

"You okay?"

"Hollly shit~"

Clover pressed a kiss against Licorice's neck, bringing him over to the bed, laying him down on it, pressing yet another kiss against him.

"Can you stay?"

"Of course,"


End file.
